True Love's Curse TTT
by MystiqueAngelz
Summary: Raven is full of secrets, mysteries and maybe even...curses? What happens if her time's running out? With an unknown rival and an enchanted object waiting for it's new master, what will happen? RaexRob!
1. Prologue

* _**New V **_*

_**Hihi ^o^**_

_**Tnx fo chekin out my 1st (remade) story!!! I hope u enjoy it and plz review! =)**_

_**Disclaimer: I dnt own Teen Titans or anythin related, cept fo dis story! muaha**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

A cool breeze swept the surroundings, my dark-blue cape and violet hair dancing along with it, just as the forest behind me rustled - gently being wrapped by the wind. I stand here..looking towards the city I, **once**, called _home_; lit with life and full of everyday people; some staying late at work, some being petty thieves, and some are just wasting their lives by drinking. You'd think they would all be with their loved ones, or home thinking what their future will be like, but only the ones who want to know the _meaning_ of their lives would do so, and not waste themselves to the graves and reach further down below where my father once ruled...

I turned away from my old home, up at the enchanting pearl-blue Moon. No clouds, birds, planes, and barely even any stars insight. Except for one; one of the brightest-beautiful stars: Venus...Always there, near the Moon, even when we all can't see it...shining brightly...

_Why..._

_**Why..?**_

_**WHY?!**_

_**Why am I born with such a fate?! The very purpose was for me to be a portal and help bring forth a devil! I had accepted that fate! Knowing I had no other choice, knowing help was beyond me**_...**knowing **_**I will forever be alone...**_

A moonlit tear slid from my eye...

_**and**_ yet...

_**yet...**_

I..._**hoped...**_

_**I**_ _hoped,__** for a change..**_

_**I**_ **hoped, **_**for a way...**_

_**I**_ _**hoped...for help...for someone...**_

_**I took **_a step**_ further, closer to the edge, holding out my hand for the Moon as more tears escaped my eyes. Slowly dispersing before they even have a chance to touch the _deadly-sharp_ rocks that surrounded the shore beneath me._**

_**Then, **_**they**_** came. That help, that way, that**_ _someone_... _**The Teen Titans. Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg...Robin...They all gave me a chance, He gave me hope and believed I was the one most hopeful.**_ **He **_**saved me from a fate I once had accepted to be my last. They all helped me change, to go further than I thought I could've ever reach.**_ **He, **_**let me experience more emotions than I thought capable and gave me what little glimpse of light I never knew was meant for me...**_

_**That was when I realized...**_

Another step...

The ground beneath my foot began to break little by little the closer I reach the very tip of this crusty cliff. And that was only 3 more steps away. From what I, myself, have chosen... I clutched the beautiful-enchanted object, that hung along a silver chain, I knew would give me some comfort. Hesitation creeped onto me, which didn't help at all.

_**I..loved him...**_

Another... step...

My violet orbs, now more than just blurred with tears, but also with such pain, such heartache I don't want to bare....anymore.

And just before I could place that final step...

_**I'm sorry...but Goodbye...**_

"RAVEN!!!"

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**5 Days Ago...**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**So so? Did u lyk it? H8d it? Felt a certain emotion atleast? Sori it was reli short Lol**_

_**I noe I'm so evil, juz leavin ya'll wit a cliff hanger **_XP **_tee hee_**

_**Plz review & tell me watchu think **_ ;D

_**xoxoxAngelzxoxox**_


	2. Who's up 4 pizza?

_**Hye!! Chap 2! Up and ready 2 read! Enjoy! ;-)**_

**_Disclaimer: SSUUUREEEEE I own it ." (sarcasm ok)_**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**In Downtown City Bank...**_

"YAHHH!!"

Plasmus shrieked, causing the bank's windows and glasses to burst into a million pieces, not to mention knocking out the people in it from the high pitched noise.

He approached the bank's vault and began drooling on the four side bolts, all four bolts melted, due to the green-acid liquid.

Plasmus was just about to enter the broken vault when he heard a familiar call...

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted, as his team took on their offense position

By then plasmus already started to fight, he began shrieking his high pitched wave, in an attempt to weaken the teens. Unfortunately, it worked...

"Ahh!" Beast Boy fell, and held onto his ears in an attempt to shut out the noise, as well as the rest of the Teen Titans.

Raven was on her knees covering her ears from the pitched noise. She couldn't concentrate enough on her powers with that horrible distraction, she thought of a something...

Plasmus had stopped to catch its breath, this was Raven's chance!

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" her black aura blasted out of her hands and shot through plasmus's mouth

"Finally!" Beast Boy shouted

But that was only a temporary hold back, as plasmus began to form himself back all together

"Titans! Now!"

Robin ran towards the mutant while shooting Ice disks and aimed for his eyes and legs. Starfire began shooting Starbolts at its arms. Cyborg switched his right arm to his hydro canon and beamed, cutting plasmus in half as Beast Boy pushed it down hard! Causing the magenta mutant to splatter all over the tiled floor in defeat.

"Alright!...Now let's try my new and improved toy!" Cyborg grinned

"What?"

He took out a big, ice-blue capsule out from his back, opened its top and set it on the floor where most of plasmus were scattered, he then pushed a big blue button on the other side and the capsule began sucking in Plasmus, _**whole...**_

"Booyah! It works!" he smiled

"Dude! You made a new 'cleaning' toy?!" Beast Boy questioned

"It ain't just for cleaning"

"Oh glorious! Now it is easier for us to capture most of the Plasmus and give him to the authority!" Starfire clapped

"Yeah, nice one Cy" Robin praised

"Great, now we finally have something to suck-clean Beast Boy..." Raven mono-toned

The others giggled at Raven's sudden joke

"Hey! I'm clean!" Beast Boy complained

"Only after 5 minutes you get out of the shower..." Raven shot again

"Hahahaha!" they all laughed

"Whatever..." Beast Boy sulked, he glared at Raven for that. She, being Raven, didn't care or show expression, but a smirk started to play on her lips.

The Teens went out of the broken/shattered bank in a satisfied manner, then Cyborg handed the police their 'captured' villain and got his thanks as he began going home with the rest...

While _someone _was watching their every move. Especially a certain bird...

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Back in Titans Tower...**_

Darkness began to sway itself into the sky and the stars began to shine with the newly greeted Moon as evening turned to night...

"Friends! It is the pleasant Dinner time!!" Starfire beamed, as she placed the last of her 'portions' on the table.

The others looked at what was on the table first before sitting down. What they all saw weren't even close to the word 'pleasant'.

Beast Boy started poking one dish with his finger, he shrieked and quickly stepped back, because he **swore **he just saw that 'dish' **moving...**

"Uhh...Yea, okay, Umm Star, _**what **_are these? And _**where **_did you get the ingredients?" he questioned

Starfire happily replied "Well I could not find the proper ingredients for my planet's dishes, so I had to use what I could find..."

"Did it **had **to include bean sprouts and...jam?" Raven guessed

"That ain't jam" Cy pointed out, the 'jam' bubbled and popped a few times, then stopped

"...Okay..." she backed

"Please! Let me introduce you all to some of my traditional favorites!" Starfire smiled, "There are these 'Glorbo legs', the sweet 'Lukri tongues', the Tamaranean soup 'Gelibos antenna' and for the dessert 'Sweet Longron pudding' and my favorite 'Gorfnoel gelatine!" she pointed to each dish.

The others began to feel something coming _**up **_in their mouths from their stomachs.

Beast Boy for one, put two fingers on his mouth as a hold back for what might come out.

"Oh...I think I'm gonna be-" he felt an elbow hit him as Cyborg reminded him of how sensitive Starfire was

"...l-loving these...uhh..grub?!" he fake smiled

"Please! Begin feasting!" Starfire told as she began eating happily

The rest began thinking of exactly _**how **_to eat their...grub?

Starfire was too distracted in eating her food in her 'monsterly' _**normal **_way she did back on her planet Tamaran. She didn't notice her friends attempt to lose their dinner

Cyborg, thankfully for him, was near a garbage bin and carefully watched Starfire as he slipped his food into the bin.

Beast Boy quietly and carefully morphed his nose into a trunk, sucked up his food and **very **quickly shot it all out an open window.

"Mmm...Yum!" he faked

Raven easily teleported her food into the trash and heard a some what 'cheater' beside her. She looked over and saw Robin uncomfortably thinking of how to get rid of his food, she smirked at the thought of the situation her leader was in.

I mean come on, she knew how much he liked Starfire, no matter how much pain she felt of her _**own **_deep, dark situation...

Robin thought of a way, "Hey Star what's that one called?"

He made her look away and as soon as she did, he quickly spotted a potted plant and stretched over to it and poured all of his plates 'contents' in it...

"Oh that is the Glorbos antenna, would you like some more Robin?" she asked

He quickly smiled when she looked back at him, "Uhh...No! I'm all stuffed, with...some other stuff! Yeah, your food was...nice?" he gazed at the others

"Uhh, Yeah! Yup! Uh-huh! Totally!" They all smiled

Starfire was practically finished as well, due to her eating 'manners'.

"Okay! So...Who's up for pizza?!" Cyborg asked anxiously

"WE ARE!" Everyone, except Starfire, raised their hands

"But we already had dinner" she wondered

"Uhh...yeah! We know! But we're still a bit _**more **_hungry! And we don't want you to tire ya-self 'cause of us" he lied

"But-"

"No! It's fine Star, we'll just call for pizza, don't trouble yourself" Robin told

Star tilted her head but just smiled and nodded "Very well, I do feel a little bit more hungry"

The whole team smiled and Beast Boy quickly grabbed the phone, dialed in Pizza House's number with rapid speed

"Umm, yeah hello? Pizza House? Yeah I'd like to place an order...Yeah okay... 1 Large pepperoni, 1 medium Vegetarian special and 2 small cheese pizza...Yeah at Titans tower...Thank you" it ended with a beep, he grinned so big that his gums would hurt.

He was just _**so **_hungry, just as the rest except for Starfire who was now sitting on the main couch as the others. Raven, on the other hand, felt a dark aura slowly coming through her mind...

"Uhh, you guys just wait for the pizza here...I have to go meditate for a little while" she lied and headed straight for the roof. What she didn't expect was a certain bird kept on a suspicious face...

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Ooooh so wat's up wit Raven?? Is she sick? Is she up 2 sumfin?

U guys can keep guessin and wonderin till I get chap 3 up! lol_**  
**_

_**xoxoxMystiquexoxox**_


	3. An Owner's Promise

_**Wat's up? Go on and enjoy dis chap...**_

**_Disclaimer: NO, wat dntchu peepz get by I DO NOT OWN?_**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Up on the roof...**_

Raven ran to one corner near the roof top, she closed her eyes and began concentrating...

_**'What do you want?!'**_

It took several minutes before her dreaded reply came...

_**'My, my aren't we fussy, that's not the way you speak to your...'owner'.. now is it dear...'**_

She cussed, Raven regretted even coming up to the roof, she had to bite her tongue to even manage saying her reply...

_**'Forgive me...What is it that you called for...'**_

_**'There...Now my dear Raven, that wasn't so hard now was it'**_

Raven tskd, she can already tell her 'owner' was smiling off her a-...

_**'Now my dear, I only disturbed you to remind you of our little...'promise' if you would call it that'**_

Raven growled, her anger starting to rise, her teeth gritted and her hands clenched into tight fists.

_**'First of all it wasn't a 'promise', second you don't have to remind me, you DID this to me! And third! You're making me suffer with this, how can I forget it!! You witch!'**_

_**'You better watch that mouth of yours!-'**_

"Ahh!"

Raven felt a sudden **strong **sharp pain going through her head. She fell on her knees, fists hard on the cold ground. She held in her scream of pain but still gritted through her teeth...

_**'Remember dear, **__I __**can make you receive pain and let you suffer even **__more__**...'**_

Raven let a tear fall down her moonlit face, the pain for her to burden was growing even more...

Another shot went through her head...

"Ahhh!!" she yelled, she couldn't hold it, but atleast she managed not to shout _too _loud...

_**'Now remember, little Raven, that our 'promise' is approaching, which is from now till-'**_

"Raven!!"

The roof, door burst open to reveal a very worried leader finding his team mate on the ground. He ran to her...

_**'Remember not to tell dear...'**_

_**'How can I when you already assured that...'**_

Raven thought, just before Robin had both his gloved hands on Raven's arms.

"Raven, what happened?! Are you okay?" He asked, worry written all over his handsome face.

Raven, sighing of relief. She had to put a hand on his shoulder to help herself up, with him helping as well..

"I'm fine Robin", she lied, facing him with her hooded face.

"Raven, I heard you _scream..._What's wrong?" he asked seriously

She looked away...

"You'll find out soon enough..." she said in nothing but a whisper.

Robin's eyes narrowed in his mask, he sighed knowing that Raven wouldn't tell him. But he'd find out for himself ...soon...

"I came up to find you here and bring you downstairs, pizza's here" he explained

"Then we better go" she said, and began walking, with Robin beside her.

Robin went through the door first, while Raven stopped by the door looked around the roof and heard two last words that made her shiver...

_**'Don't forget...'**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Oooooh so wat's up wit Raven? And she has an 'owner'? My,my all the mysteries P**_

_**xoxoxMystiquexoxox**_


	4. Surprize Time!

_**Heya!! OMG, So sori 4 upd8in so l8, I got skool and hws and drama and god juz a teenage lyf! Dumb-butt teachers juz hav 2 giv us Hws 2 help us with our 'Education' rolls eyes. So here's a chappie and yes it's short, but the 1 after dis one is a **__**REAL**_ _**long chappie so chilax and read dis 1 in the mean while...**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own TT_**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

"Hey BB! Don't hog the veg special!" Cyborg shouted "It ain't just for you, ya know!"

"Well it **should** be! I'm the only vegetarian! And I've got a whole Animal Kingdom as a stomach!!" BB shouted back, just as Robin and Raven came into the room and walked over.

"And yet you still have a pea for a brain" Raven toned

Cyborg and Starfire started giggling, while Beast Boy just flamed

"Nice one Rae" Cy commented

She smiled in return and headed for a piece of pizza.

Cyborg had put in a movie for them to watch while eating pizza, he put in 'Transformers' and they all loved that movie, especially Cyborg.

"MAN!! That movie will never get old! Them auto-bots and gadgets and all that are awesome!!" He shouted

"Yeah! I mean dude! That movie was the best! And BumbleBee was awesome!"

"I agree! That movie was...Umm...The cool?" Starfire smiled

"Yeah, it was awesome, especially the last battle for the cube" Robin told

"Yeah..." Raven toned.

Cyborg then, switched off the T.V stood on the table and called out

"Ok ya'll!...Surprise Time!" he smirked

"Ooooh, yes, yeah! Okay, whatever" they responded

"Ok...clears throat, drum roll please" Cy asked

Beast Boy got a mini drum out of nowhere and started playing...

"Okay, the most coolest, most awesome and fun! Surprise of all on this year!!"

Drum plays and ends

"Tickets to Saturday night's Circus Festival!!" he showed

"Wow! Awesome! Cool! Yeah!" they responded, smiling broadly

"Yeah, I know I rock" Cy smiled cockily

"Awesome! The Carnival Festival is said to be the greatest event of the year in Jump City!" Beast Boy grinned

"Please, this 'Festive of the Circuses' is a celebration of some kind?" Starfire asked bluntly

"Well you can say that Star, it's where people come from places and have fun! You play stall games, watch performances, meet people and best part is going into the Big Tent" Robin said matter-o-factly

"Oh I see! Then it will be most enjoyable!" Starfire beamed

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the Trapeze acts" Raven smiled excitedly

Silence...Shock...And blankness

"W-w-what did you just say?" Robin awed

Raven just cocked an eyebrow as a blank response, but her smile never went away

"Ye-yeah..." Cy asked, shaking his head and responding ever so brotherly, "What Robin means is that...well...We never knew you liked the circus" he smiled

"Yeah, we thought that you think the circus was just a show full of freaks and all that dark stuff you say" Beast Boy told changing into a clown and honking his nose

"Yeah, well being a Titan isn't exactly 'normal' now is it?" Raven toned, "Besides I've seen them before once on T.V and since then...Well I'd love to see the Trapeze acts Live in the Big Tent" she smiled, shocking all of her team members

"What? I can't say what I feel now?" she told, putting her hands on her hips

"Uhhh..." her friends responded

She sighed, "Forge-"

"No, it's okay, we loved the fact that you actually told us what you felt, we're just too shocked to believe that you actually did" Robin said smiling back

The rest just nodded bluntly in agreement

She just smiled, happy that her friends are seeing a new side of her.

"So when's it on?" Robin asked

"The ticket says 8.00pm" he replied

"Okay, Titans after today, in 3 days we're headed to the circus!" Robin announced

Beast Boy jumped up and turned into a bird, flying around happily, Starfire just smiled and giggled bluntly, Cyborg just went all 'Booyah! Booyah! Oh yea!' and Raven just made her smile bigger.

"Alright, in 3 days, we're off to the Circus!"...

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Yay!! Did'cha lyk it?? Well tell me!! Review plz**_

**_xoxoxMystiquexoxox_**


	5. Silent DeadLine

_**Eya! So sori I upd8d l8 but hey dat ain't ALL my fault, I had homework and high-school drama, damn it's been a bz week, well as I said b4, dis is LOOONG chap so enjoy readin it!**_

**_Disclaimer: Tis' Do not own it_**

_**xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Wednesday morning was quite relaxing. The sky was blue and full of light, the city was not as loud as it would usually be, but instead, was nearly quiet. The sea was warm, yet quite cool, gently grazing the lands and beaches. And the cool breeze, blowing just made it even more wonderful and relaxing...

Raven decided to escape the usual morning filled with;

'WE ARE HAVING MEAT AND THAT'S FINAL!'

or...

'I AM NOT EATING RAW ANIMAL CARCUSES!'

or even...

'I AIN'T EATIN' TOFU JELLO OR ANYTHING THAT WOBBLES WHEN I TRY TO FORK IT!!'. (A/N, That last one made me laugh so hard LOL!! XD!!)

So she decided to head for the rooftop.

She loved going to the roof at times, especially when she need to relax or meditate, or even just to see the view. She sat on one of the roof's edges, with her legs dangling, cross-legged swaying with the breeze. She smiled, and breathed in so deep and relaxing that she could easily fall asleep into a deep wonderful dream...

"If only time stopped at this very moment..." she breathed, eyes closed and relaxed, "It feels so...peaceful...If only...If only I was _**truly **_free to fly..."

A tear fell silent on her face, she didn't even notice it, she was too deep in her sadness and pain...

"Raven..." A sudden voice approached her

She didn't turn because she knew who it was and just kept her eyes closed and let her sorrow drown in her...

"Raven, you alright?"

"I'm fine...Cyborg..." (A/N, hahaha, betcha thot it was Robin rite?)

"It sure don't look like your alright"

"Well how do you know? All you can see is my back"

"True...But I am your bro, and you know you can tell me anything" he smiled and sat next to her "Plus you got a tear there" he said wiping it off his little sister's face

She didn't even notice it and let Cyborg wipe it off her face, she still had a frown on her sorrowful face.

"Now what's wrong?"

"You know exactly what's wrong Cy..."

"Oh..." he said, now looking at the view, as she is

"Why do these things happen to me Cy?" she asked

Cyborg could feel all the pain she was feeling just by listening to her voice, he felt like he was going to cry as well, he hated the fact that Raven has to go through this and him not being able to do anything to help her out _**physically, **_he's not even able to tell anybody...

"I don't know Rae, I'm so sorry I'm not able to help ya out" he said feeling so sad, "Bet BB would be cryin' by now if I told him"

Raven turned to him, eyes widened.

"Did you tell him?! You're not suppose to tell!!"

Cyborg started laughing, but Raven didn't think anything was funny about it.

"Haha, Rae, **HOW **can I tell when you already put a spell on me NOT to tell? Besides I wouldn't tell nobody when you say I can't...Unless I _**really **_want, need or **have **to" he smiled.

Raven eased, she felt a little better to be talking to Cyborg, and was very happy and thankful that she told him about her sorrowfulness. Cyborg smiled knowing that Raven had relaxed a bit, he put an arm over her shoulder and pulled her in a side-hug. Raven was surprised at that, but then she knew she needed a shoulder to cry on, so she rested her head on his metal shoulder and cried silently beside him. Cyborg felt like crying himself, once again, but he knew how much Raven needed a shoulder for her to cry on, and to be comforted...

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Cyborg finally convinced Raven to go downstairs and he'll fix up a batch of pancakes for her to eat, since she missed breakfast this morning.

They finally reached the Main room, and with the 'whoosh' sound from the automatic door, opening to reveal them, what Raven saw just made her feel tears form in her eyes again.

What she saw was, Robin and Starfire sitting on the couch, with Robin's arm over Star's shoulder and her head on his. And them laughing, mingling and lookin all _'couply'. _(A/N, Bitch...Sori, I juz had 2 say dat hahaha).

Raven's eyes were wide and she covered her mouth with her hand, in an attempt to not cry out. Cyborg saw this and when he saw Raven stunned, he instantly put his own arm over her shoulders and quickly dragged her to the hallway outside.

There, outside, Raven fell back onto the wall and slowly slid down to the floor, tears streaming down her painful face...

_**Seeing**_ Raven cry and _**hearing**_ Raven's cries, _**really**_made Cyborg cry. He didn't cry aloud or as hard as Raven because he didn't want her to cry even more. Only his real eye cried, his metal red-eye just glowed lightly. His usual happy face, now filled with sadness, sorrow, and _**anger**_. His hand now a tight fist. Seeing Raven like _**this**_just pissed him off so damn much, he felt like he would even _**kill**_ Robin or Starfire for what they've done...

Raven, wrapped her arms around her knees, buried her face in them. She felt like she will kill herself. She couldn't bare it anymore, she couldn't stop crying anymore, she just _**couldn't **_be _free, _or _happy _**anymore...**

Cy wiped his tears with his mechanical arm, and decided it be best for Raven to miss breakfast once. So he went over to her and picked her up bridal-style. Raven didn't care Cyborg was carrying her, she just buried herself onto his metal chest and kept on crying and crying...

When Cyborg reached Raven's room, he entered the code and the door slid open. He placed her on the bed and tucked her into her blanket. She just kept on crying, now soaking her pillow, but she didn't care, she just _kept on crying..._

After he finished tucking in Raven and walked a few steps away from her room... He turned to a corner, and let all the tears that had form, fall freely beneath his true eye...

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

The main room door, slid open with a light 'hiss' and closed. All, Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire turned...

There stood a **very, **_**very, **__**very**_pissed off brother...

Robin saw him and smiled, "Hey Cy, wh-"

"Shut up..." he toned very seriously, "Move away, _**now**__**..."**_

Robin was shocked as to why Cyborg was so serious and frowned. Beast Boy, being worried asked

"Hey Cy, you alright?"

"Move away from the couch, _**now**__**"**_ was all he repeated.

Robin shrugged, but slipped away from Starfire (A.N, bitch! Sori...Continue reading) and sat a little closer to one end of the couch, Starfire did the same.

Cyborg walked towards the couch, jumped over and sat in the middle of the couch, still serious as he was, he switched to a channel he liked, which had an episode about cars to try and calm himself.

Starfire, being the idiot she is (A.N, Sori, again, but I juz RELI h8 her), smiled all 'friendly' and asked

"Friend Cyborg, are you the O.K?"

Cyborg turned his head from the T.V and gave Starfire a very deadly glare.

"Gee Star, I don't know. But I know that you _**do **_have something to do with _it. _Now don't'cha?"

Starfire, finally realized what he was talking about, just looked at her feet, a frown appearing on her face.

Robin, noticing what was going on between the two and being the leader he is, asked

"Hey Cy, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Cyborg then breathed in _very _deeply and exhaled slowly, answered

"And why do you want to know? Huh? FINALLY wondering or noticing what's been goin' on with Starfire here?" he answered feeling his anger getting the better of him

"Cyborg, I don't und-"

BAM!

Cyborg slammed his hands on the table and stood up..

"WELL YOU SHOULD UNDERSTAND!! YOU SHOULD HAVE NOTICED!! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SH-"

Beast Boy getting **very **worried and a little scared cut in, both hands up in defense between the two

"Hey, hey, Cy! Chill! I mean come on, relax here! What's up?"

"Oh I'll tell you what's up here! This little _princess_ is starting to REALLY get on my nerves!! I'ma get her for what she's doin' to Rae!" he pointed his finger at Starfire, anger taking over him

"What did she do to Raven?!" Robin asked, now angered himself for Cyborg scolding Starfire, stood up.

"SHE!-"

Cyborg then fell silent, his mouth closed, light-white sparkles appeared and glowed, circling his head (Mainly his mouth) then suddenly dissapeared.

He realized it was Raven's spell, he couldn't tell **anybody, **Raven made sure of that. He cussed under his hot breath and relaxed his shoulders...Robin, Beast Boy and Starfire wondered what that was?

He sighed giving in, "Nothing..." he looked away, "It's nothing, sorry...". He said then walked towards the door, but stopped half way

"But Robin..." he called, Robin turned to him. "You really _**should **_have noticed..."

The main door opened and silently hissed, closed. Leaving 2 **very **confused and worried team members, while the other **1 **was still sitting on the couch, still looking down and **still **had a deep, sad frown on her face...

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

_**Later in the evening...**_

Everything was silent, no arguments in the tower, no laughing, no socializing, no _nothing_. The sun didn't shine as bright as it did this morning, but slightly dimmed as it approached sunset. There were no breeze, no cool-air but almost warm-hot air. The sea was in a slow movement, small currents formed and swayed along the lands...

Robin was sitting in the Main Room couch watching 'Pimp My Ride' with Cyborg and Beast Boy. They were all silent, enjoying the show, giving comments on it once in a while. When it had finished, Beast Boy then headed for the kitchen for a snack and asked

"Hey, any of you dudes want soda or chips?"

"I'll just take the chips" Robin smiled

"And I'll just take the soda" Cyborg told, flipping through the channels for something to watch

"Okay" Beast Boy responded, just as Starfire walked in the room. "Hey Star" he greeted

"Hello friend Beast Boy" she said and looked over at the couch and saw that Cyborg was sitting on the couch, she shrugged a bit then headed for the kitchen

"Hey Star" Robin smiled

"Hello friends Robin and Cyborg" she tried to lighten up.

Cyborg didn't respond, he just kept on flipping the channels.

"Friends I am about to proceed with the cooking of dinner, but I am going to run out of the ingredients soon, but I still have enough, maybe on Saturday I can go to the place of 'Store' and buy some more, yes?" she asked

"Sure, you can go Starfire" Robin told and watched the show Cyborg had stopped on, it was 'Friends'. (A/N: I LOVE!! dat show)

Cyborg began laughing and so did Robin, Beast Boy came over with the snacks and sodas and began enjoying the show as well.

Starfire was in the kitchen, getting her ingredients out when, she heard a call.

'Oh Starfire...'

She turned, looking around to see if anyone had called her. No one, the boys were just watching T.V, then she realized who it was. She instantly stopped what she was doing and went out of the main room. She stopped outside, half way in the hall and closed her eyes, put a hand on the gem on her chest and concentrated...

'Did you call me Master?'

It took a while, then her reply came and with a slight sigh

'Yes dearie...'

_**'What is it that you called for me to do this time?'**_ Star thought sadly

'I've come up with a plan to complete the curse and make Raven my slave once and for all!'

Star's eyes grew wide...

_**'Oh please do not do this to friend Raven anymore, I hate doing this to her and for me still doing it, she now hates me'**_ Star thought and felt a tear rise up

'The hatred is your own problem, besides she doesn't even know the truth as to why you're doing this, so enough complaining or else-'

_**'No, no! I shall obey, please do not do the consequence'**_ she plead

'Very good, now listen carefully...'

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Back in the Main Room. The guys were still watching the episode of 'Friends' and enjoyed it. But when it was over, Beast Boy finally had a question that's been bugging him since yesterday

"Hey Robin, how come you didn't seem sad or angry or even serious when Cyborg said that it was a _Circus_ Festival we're going to?"

Robin placed his feet on the table and crossed his arms across his chest. Cyborg then also wondered why he didn't say anything or even deny going to it.

Robin sighed, and then smiled

"Actually Beast Boy, I was wondering if I ever wanted to go back to something that was related to my past, but then I realized that this is the present and that I can't just hold onto the **bad **memories of my past, I'd remember the good times too. And remembering the good times, just makes me miss all of the excitement and feelings for being in the Big Tent, and I miss it a lot"

Cyborg and Beast Boy smiled, both happy that their leader wasn't too serious about it and just wants to have fun with the present.

"That's great Rob" Cy smiled

He smiled back and so did Beast Boy

"And yea, it's true about what you said about not holding onto the bad memories only, you should just reminisce on the good times too" BB smiled

"Yup, now we'll all have fun in 3 days time" Robin said, and took the remote and started flipping channels again...

What they didn't know, was that none of them will have any fun at all...

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

Awww Robin misses his old talent and his memories, well dat settles the Question 'Dsn't Robin despise the circus coz his parents were killed?' lol!!

_**Until nxt time! Review plz!**_


	6. Proven Railing

_**Ey! Got nuffin much 2 say cept; Enjoy readin & lyk I said (& promised) dese future chaps are looong Lol!**_

**_Disclaimer: Duz it look lyk I hav a million bux 2 own it?_**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**The next morning...**_

Thursday morning wasn't as pleasant as was Wednesday's. The sun couldn't be seen, most of the clouds had covered it, blocking it's sunshine and warmth. The sea wasn't as smooth or as sparkled as yesterday's either. It made very unfriendly waves, that crash upon the rocks heavily, as if they were too, mad.

It was 12.00pm, in the T-Tower and all was silent. This morning's breakfast was also silent, but what was **very **shocking that morning was, Cyborg didn't even argue with Beast Boy for him wanting to put tofu into his waffles. **That **just made Beast Boy **and **Robin even **more **worried.

And also...Raven was **still** asleep...

_**'Wh-what's going on?' **__Raven wondered._

_She was confused because what she sees, is... A battle?_

_She was just standing there, the others fighting with what looked like...the Hive!_

_Robin and Cyborg fighting Mammoth. Beast Boy with Gizmo and Starfire with Jinx. By the looks of it, it was an even fight, hit by hit, both teams still standing..._

_Until..._

_Jinx blasted Starfire with a Bad Luck shock wave which sent her flying straight into the nearby forest trees. Gizmo used his 'Spier-pack' and spun around Beast Boy over and over again, causing Beast Boy to feel dizzy, at that, Gizmo placed a small capsule behind Beast Boy and pressed a button which made the capsule light blue and shocked him, stunning him to the ground. Cyborg and Robin were punching and kicking with Mammoth, but Mammoth was still standing, Cyborg got hit in the gut __**very **__hard by the smirking villain, that left Cy kneeling on the ground holding his stomach, Mammoth took this advantage and kicked Cyborg __**straight **__in the jaw, which made blood stream down his mouth and now knocked out. That left Robin. He twirled his bo-staff with his fingers and motioned Mammoth he was ready, then they both charged at each other. Robin jumped high up and attempted to high-kick Mammoth in the face, but he just grabbed his leg in time and slammed Robin right into the ground, he still held Robin's leg and threw __him up and threw him down again as if he were a mere baby's rattle, each round harder and more painful, till he finally let go and Robin was on the ground, unconscious, blood coming out of the cuts in his face._

_**'What the hell is going on?!' **__Raven thought. She just stood there, eyes began to water, she wondered why she was just standing there, why she couldn't go and help. Until something strange happened..._

"Proceed with formation Alpha!!" _Jinx told her teammates..._

_A final cry of sorrow... _"RAVEN!!"...

"AAAHHH!!"

She awoke. Raven woke up, breathing heavily, eyes wide with fear, hands tightly holding onto her blanket, sweat now dripping down her whole body...

She didn't manage to see what happened in the end, she controlled her strength and power enough to wake herself up. But the last thing she **heard **before waking up...was Robin shouting out her name in horror...

_'Knock Knock Knock'_

Raven stunned and a little shocked when someone knocked on her door, but was steady now. She wiped off the sweat that was about to fall from her cheek and forehead, then sat up promptly, put on her cape and went to her door.

She opened her door, only letting it reveal half her hooded face...

"What?" she asked tone serious

"Raven?! What happened?" Robin asked in front of the other three who were also worried, Cyborg pushed Robin aside and asked her

"We heard you scream, are you alright?"

She sighed, sad that she scared her friends...

"Nothing, Sorry that I worried most of you, I'm fine really, what time is it?"

They all shrugged...

"Rae, it's already 1.15pm, you've never woken up this late before, are you sure you're alright?" Beast Boy asked, ears flopped down in worry and curiosity

Raven's eyes grew wide, even she has to admit she's _**never **_woken up **this **late before in her lifetime.

"Yes, I'm sure, I'm fine thanks, now go and continue whatever it was all of you were doing..." Raven told, and shut her door.

Leaving her team mates in utter worry, also wondering what the hell just happened?

Robin placed his hand on his chin, in wonder before asking, "What did she mean before when she said 'Sorry that she worried _**most **_of us?"

Cyborg glanced over at Starfire, she saw him and shrugged and quickly headed towards the main room again, after a while so did the rest of them.

Raven was in her bathroom, showering her sweaty body, she kept wondering

_**'What **__happened __**in my dream?'**_

She washed her face with the warm cleansing water and massaged herself...

_**'Was that a vision? Dear Azarath please help me...'**_

She washed her face and stood under the relaxing water for a while longer...

Thirty minutes later, she stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her petite body and all the while had a smaller towel drying her wet long hair. (A/N, I forgot to mention she has long hair, I love her with long hair so yea...)

She couldn't see anything because she was drying her long, violet, 'Ocean-Mist' scented hair, but since she was in her own room, she'd memorized where her dresser was which was next to her window, draped with big purple curtains along a thick, hard, wooden railing...

All the while, ever since she stepped out, a certain person has been standing, eye wide, in the middle of her room, he just stared at her when she just passed him to her dresser...

Raven stopped drying her hair and put her small towel on the dresser and looked at her reflection, fixing little bits of her hair when she noticed him through her mirror...

She turned around to face him, eyes popped open in surprise and embarrassment, her cheeks went red and so did his!

"Ra-"

"ROBIN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM??" she yelled aloud

"I-I, D-door-open, wanted-to-t-talk s-saw no-one until-you uhh-towel-" he stuttered nervously, blushing so hard that even Raven could see.

She started throwing random objects at him with her powers, for her hands were holding her towel, eyes shut, yelling

"Get out! Go!"

Robin, still flushing red, dodged the objects; hairbrush, books, even her small chair, a pillow hit him in the face but he removed it and as soon as he did he noticed that her powers were going a little out of control.

"Raven! Please calm down!"

Raven couldn't hear him, her powers were doing what she felt, she felt embarrassed and a little anger but she can still control it, just not what they're throwing...

Robin finally dodged her last pillow and noticed that her black aura was surrounding her curtain railings and began pulling them out, which would fall on her **hard, **his eyes widened...

_**SNAP!**_

"Raven!!"

Robin jumped quickly at Raven, causing them both to miss the railing, but going into the curtains...

Both of them were underneath the curtains, Robin was of course on top of Raven, his hands on either side of her on the ground, same as his legs.

They were just lying there, both _**too **_stunned to move.

_**'Oh crap, she's gonna kill me when we get up' **_Robin thought. Suddenly he breathed in and smelled her hair, he was enchanted by her scent, the sweet-oceanic-fresh flowers-warm-heart felt scent, the one he suddenly would love to breathe in as his fresh air.

_**'I'm gonna kill him when we get up' **_Raven thought. He then exhaled slowly, which caused Raven to close her eyes, shiver and feel a slight warmth. A sudden 'mental-kick' hit her from Wise, Senses and Anger, they, the emotions then got kick back by the others, Love, Hope and Lust. But they already made Raven remember what was happening this very second.

"...Robin..." she whispered beside his ear.

His eyes closed, and he too shivered, her voice sounded so sweet and loving. He wanted to hear her more, but then _**he, **_too, realized the situation they were in.

"Yes...Raven..." he breathed onto her neck, again, causing her to give a slight shiver

"Please, get off of me now..." she whispered, her voice wasn't harsh, not angered, not even saddened, she just said it softly, a slight _regret _in saying it

Robin layed there, still. Apparently thinking if he _wanted _to get off of her and not be able to talk to her, but he knew he had to

"...Yes...Right...Sorry..." he told and slowly began to get up on his hands which were on either side of Raven's head, so he was in a 'Push-up' form. There, still under the covers, he could still see Raven's face. His eyes eased, because what he saw made his heart feel warm and his breathing slower.

Through his eyes, Raven looked so...Soft and relaxed...and...pretty...

Her lips were parted slightly, her eyes weren't fully opened just as eased as his were as if they were both in a trance they never wanted to get out of, and her hair, her beautiful violet hair, were a bit scattered due to the fall, but looked as if she just brushed it 10 times and looked so soft to touch, just as he wanted to with her delicate face.

"...Robin..." she whispered

He loved hearing her say his name, her voice so soft and true. But he shook his head and balanced on his legs, so that his left hand removed the curtains off of them and pushed it to the right side. While he did that, Raven began to sit up, Robin moved to sit on the left side of her. Once they were both up, Raven turned to look at him, Robin's eyes grew wide...

With them out from under the curtains, the light from the window shone throughout Raven's room...and onto her...

What he saw was a vision of an Angel. He saw her...So beautiful...

Her beautiful violet hair hung on both sides of her shoulders loosely and look so full of color and he noticed that she had a slight curve at the ends of her hair.

Her skin somewhat glowed to a non-pale, but peachy color, just like his skin tone only lighter so she looks sweeter and soft to touch, her skin seemed to be smoother. Her lips were again parted, and were a light pink shade, how sweet they looked to him. And her eyes...Oh God...Her eyes were the best part of her. They shined with the light from the sun, it twinkled slightly and glowed, so deep purple, sincere and full of life. He loved her eyes mostly because he could always tell what she feels or even, maybe what she thinks about, and that he'd always smile when he sees her wonderful eyes, it made him feel warm. She just looked so beautifully Angelic, that she seem to be _glowing..._

Raven had been calling Robin's name all the while he was thinking how beautiful she looked, but it seems like he didn't hear her, nor even notice her hand waving in front of his face.

"Robin" she said and finally placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly

"Huh? What?" he shook his head and turned to look at her, "Yea, sorry, what were you saying?"

"Please get out of my room now, I'm still in my towel if you haven't noticed!" she said, slightly blushing, she tightened her towel to make sure it doesn't slip off. At that last part, he was also starting to blush.

Raven started to get up, but suddenly slipped on her silk curtains, falling...

Robin quickly stood up and caught her.

Now, in their new positions, as awkward as before; Raven's arms were on top of Robin's shoulders, and wrapped his neck. Robin's arms were hugging Raven and touching her back. Luckily for her, her towel didn't come off, as secure as it was.

And **now** even _**closer **_to each other. They stared at one another, for a long time. Neither of them saying anything. Robin could feel Raven's hot breath on his face, as she could feel his...Both their hearts were beating faster, and they could have sworn, that they can hear it beat within them both...

_**'Oh this is just great...' **_Raven thought sarcastically

_**'This just makes it even better...' **_Robin thought sarcastically, _**'She looks even more beautiful...'**_

With every passing second, Robin wanted to memorize all of Raven's features, he loves staring at her, and suddenly finally realized that he was thinking such things about Raven all of a sudden. He kept wondering why only now he realizes this way about her? Why? I mean he does notice her around the team and as important as the rest, but why **now** does he notice her _this_ way?

She kept looking at his masked-eyes, trying to figure out what he was feeling or thinking about. While he just stared at her beautiful violet orbs.

When out of nowhere he began to go forward, tempting to press his lips onto hers. She noticed and closed her eyes...

When Robin was a mere inch away, he felt a shot pain in his head and abruptly let go of Raven. She balanced herself and knew _exactly _what was going on.

He then backed away, a step or two from Raven and held his head, for the pain was coming once more. When the pain came again, this time dark black orbs, highlighted by white, formed around him. It circled him twice then enclosed on him...

"Robin! Fight it! Please!" Raven shouted, standing where she was for she knew she can't interfere

Robin looked at the orbs then noticed the black orbs were closing in on him and then spun around him once again, only this time went up and down his whole body. While the orbs spun around him, images of Raven and him flashed in his mind, then suddenly images of him and Starfire. He held his head in frustration, confusion and pain.

All the while he was in the orbs' trance, Raven had been standing there, hands pressed together and close to her heart, as if she was praying.

_**'Dear Azarath, please, please! I'm begging you! Help him through this! He has to! Or else...'**_

Tears began to form and fall on her saddened-worried face.

"Robin! You have to fight this! Think of me! Please!!"

Inside the orbs vortex, Robin couldn't hear what Raven had said, he began to feel differently. His head began to fill images of Starfire and feelings for her, he can't stop it, he doesn't know how! He then bent down on his knees, groaning in frustration, a cry of pain once in a while, fists hard on the ground. He tried to think of Raven, but every time he tried, Starfire came up instead and just couldn't stop it.

Then finally...

The dark orbs slowed down and stopped to a halt, and vanished...

Revealing, Robin lying on the floor, his body layed there, unconscious...

Raven, wiped her tears away and walked towards Robin. She knows what she has to do and she **couldn't** stop it, not after what had just been _proven_.

She shook his body and called out his name...

"Robin, Robin, Robin!" she called, now in her usual tone

He sturred then woke up, he sat and shook his head

"Ra-Raven? What happened?" he asked looking around

"Nothing. Actually you came in here to tell me to come and eat breakfast, I was showering, but then my railing snapped all of a sudden and hit your head" she told, lying in her usual tone as to show Robin she wasn't lying

"Oh, ouch, sorry" he said massaging his head

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine"

"You better go now, I'm still in my towel if you haven't noticed!" she told

Robin gave one last blush and said

"Yea, okay, sorry. See ya later Raven" he smiled and walked out the door.

When the door closed to a final hiss. Raven collapsed onto her knees and began to _**cry her heart out...**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Awww, poor Rae, I'm sori if I made her sound so sad and depressed... but I'm spps 2! Muahaha!! JK! Lol, but yea I need her 2 feel dis way 4 ya'll 2 noe wat happs in the nxt chap!**_

_**Review it! Plz hehehe**_


	7. A Market's Enchanted Object

_**I lykd dis chap, mainly cuz I put in nice details and an xtra mystery ;)**_

**_Disclaimer: No I dnt own TT, but I do dis story so HAH!_**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Around the late afternoon on Friday...**_

Raven had been mixed with so many emotions that she didn't even want to handle. Like when Robin was about to kiss her, she felt shocked yet happy and anxious, but then _the orbs _came and now she felt so depressed and hatred. She couldn't stay in the tower and just lock herself in her room all day long. So she decided to walk around Jump City.

Raven had her hood up and walked silently and stopped as she sees a bazaar, because the Club she wanted to head for was on the other side of the street, which was at the end of the bazaar. Raven heard of this particular bazaar before because a while back when she was shopping, she'd heard a shopkeeper speak of this one, she said that this bazaar was going to be exciting because it'll sell many things from different and many places from parts of the world. So Raven thought it'd be alright to walk through this bazaar and maybe wander at all the different things.

She stopped at the beginning of the bazaar as she looked it over. She estimated that it will take her about 15 minutes to reach the end of the bazaar and about 5 minutes to get to her Club.

Before Raven began walking. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly... after calming herself a little, she began to walk...

When Raven walked through the bazaar, a few people pointed and smiled and even squealed to see a Teen Titan at a place, but still she ignored for she was quite fascinated; by all the different smells in the air, by the different people she saw, and especially the different things she gazed. Raven heard many different voices, some shouting, others laughing, a few asking for things and the rest...were all just filled of excitement.

It was all strange yet wonderful. As she stopped for a while, she gazed at all the different people she sees; One was of a tall-bold man, who's stall was of different instruments. He had black hair and deep brown eyes, Raven thought he'd be an Asian maybe, his smile was of gentleness, she could see that he was a patient man and noble. Another, Raven saw a much older woman, about late 20's she'd guessed, she was still as beautiful for her age, eyes light-ish green, long-flowing black hair that tied to a low ponytail with skin light brown, so she'd guessed her to be a Filipino or some other Southern-Asian, from what Raven could tell of the woman were different from the man she saw before; The old woman's smile told Raven that she had lived her life as she wanted and was deeply happy, her eyes full of caring but also alert, and even from the way she spoke Raven could tell she was a well born and lively child. Raven smiled as she thought about both the man and woman and began to walk again.

While she walked, the air was mixed with all kinds of different types of smells; like from a stall that sold different coffee beans, so it smelt of deep essence, almost like dark chocolate. And a few stalls which sold all different kinds of foods, like fish and meat, but not raw ones, ones that were already perfectly cooked with spices and herbs, So the air smelled of delicious flavored wonders. And even a stall which sells different varieties of pastry, it smelt like flour and vanilla, maybe chocolate too, but the best were of the breads, the newly-fresh baked breads.

Raven stopped at the pastry stall and gazed at them, she had never seen such detail in a cake, or how a man mixed the dough, or of how many ingredients were to be used for all, or even how the man knead the dough with force yet with care...

"Yes young one? How may I help serve you?" asked the man of the stall

Raven shook her head from thought and gave him a reassuring smile, the man had an accent but could be hardly noticeable except to her.

"Uhh...Yes, could I ask you for a nice bun?"

The man smiled, "Of course, but what kind would you like? There are a few choices for you to choose to your liking" he told. He went to a tall holder of trays, each tray held different buns, the man took out the second tray from the top and layed it on the table for Raven to choose

"These are the ones that are freshly baked, finely cooled down and are of delightful tastes, please, choose the one you favor"

Raven smiled at how the man showed his kindness and attention to a customer, and then she gazed at the tray full of carefully detailed buns. They all looked so wonderfully detailed and would be of a wondrous taste. One had it's bottom part plain, but topped with chocolate, it had a swirly cream design on top of it. The other had, vanilla as it's base, filled with custard and topped with a little cinnamon and detailed with different colored creams as a flower. And another which caught her eye was very sweet looking, it was all covered in chocolate but looked like it will never melt, it was filled with custard, on top had sugar powder sprinkled around the top but not too much, it also had strawberries cut in half placed around the top ends of the bun and in the middle had a small squeeze of whipped swirly cream.

"That one please" Raven pointed to the chocolate strawberry one

The man smiled ever so warmly, "Good choice" he said, he took a tong and grabbed the bun and placed it carefully into a little paper-white bag.

"That'll be 1.25 please" he told and handed Raven the bag

Raven nodded and handed him 2 dollars instead

"Please keep the change" she smiled

The man smiled and nodded and waved goodbye, she waved back and continued her venture through the bazaar.

As she took bites from her bun, she slowly chewed, because she wanted to remember it's taste; the mix of the chocolaty-essence with the tangness of the strawberries and the sweetness from the custard filling, the softness of the bun when bitten, it was all just delightfully sweet and wonderful. Raven wanted to be able to reminisce this kind of taste someday.

Raven threw her now empty paper bag into the near by trash bin, and had continued her walk, with her hood down. She glanced at different stalls all the while, but didn't feel like she wanted to stop at any until...

"Come! Come! See all our beautiful dresses! Feel the wonderfully soft fabrics! And even try our cute masks!!" shouted a stall woman

Raven glanced over at her stall of dresses and masks, at first she didn't think to stop for dresses, but the masks made her think other wise.

So, Raven went to the stall and glanced at the dresses before the masks...

"Hello my dear, My name is Leona Esmia, may I help you with choosing for a dress?" said a woman from the many stall keepers

Raven looked at the woman who was older than her; the woman wasn't _that _old, but maybe early 20's by Raven's guess, she had beautiful long-wavy-dark chestnut hair which she let loose and was parted on the left but pinned her fringe to side, she had pretty blue eyes that, Raven thought, could be able to make the noisiest of babies sleep with calm and silence, skin light brown and could almost be peach color, her smile was also very welcoming and sweet.

"Yes, I mean no, but I would like to see you masks please" Raven smiled

Leona's eyes sparkled in a way as if she knew Raven's deepest wonderful secret. (A/N, It's just a metaphor) She motioned Raven to step inside the stall.

Leona never let a customer come inside the stall, she'd just bring the dress or mask out and placed them on the table to be viewed by the customer. But to her, Raven wasn't just any customer, no, Leona felt a somewhat light inside of Raven, slowly glowing, awaiting to shine...

Leona asked her helper to take care of the customer while she took care of Raven, She brought Raven to the very back of the stall, to an area which looked to be of a dressing room; it was all mysterious looking, for the only light came from the one window in the very center of the room, there were long blankets of fabric inside, some even pinned to the walls so it looked like the fabrics were the walls themselves, therefore long purple and black fabric walls were pinned from the very top and the very ends of the long fabrics entwined each other in a tight knot in the center of the room. Also, on the right side near the window stood a dresser, a white one with it's mirror holding still and firm within the old wood. On the left side, which was where Leona was walking towards to, lay a big thick chest, like one of those treasure chests pirates used to use for their most precious treasures, only this one could almost be mistaken for _ancient. _Because it looked that way, but it was still strong and thick as if it had been renewed, also the flowers that were beautifully and carefully detailed onto the top and sides of it, were carved in an old classic way, the flowers were beautiful they were like a mix of lilies and orchids. It also had writings in a language Raven couldn't recognize in her many knowledge of languages, they were carved onto the ends of the top, starting from the left and ended on the right side on the top part of the bold chest.

Leona bent down onto her knees as she stood in front of the solid chest and placed a hand on top of the bold chest as the other turned the key that was in the lock. As the lock gave an audible _click,_ with the sound of slight hiss as air filled the gap that was about to be open and with a sound of 'creeeek!' as the chest began to slowly open...

Raven was well aware and strongly alert ever since Leona had brought her inside, she kept wondering why she even followed her, did she do something bad? Did she say something wrong?

Leona giggled, "Hehe, calm down little one, you don't have to be so aware"

Raven's eyes narrowed at her term 'little one' and answered

"Well I have to be since a stranger just told me to follow her all the way to the back of her stall, and now standing in front of a thick chest which holds whatever treasure there is inside" Raven toned, she said that quickly as if she never ran out of air

Leona laughed this time, "Hahaha! Raven you're so funny when you're serious"

Raven's eyes still stayed narrowed, she was feeling suspicious of this woman

"How'd you know my name?"

Leona slowly stood up now, she had a smile on her face

"Gee, let's see, I came to this City following along with this bazaar and with all the news stands full of pictures and magazines of 'Jump City's All day Heroes' pretty much gave it all away" she told sarcastically

Raven sighed, she always hated the paparazzi

"Alright fine then, but why'd you tell me to follow you all the way back here?"

This time, Leona's smile turned into a smirk as she folded her arms over her chest

"No Raven, I didn't _**tell **_you to follow me at all, did I?"

Raven's eyes grew wide, she too, realized that Leona never had told her anything, she could've just said bye and be on her way to the Club by now, but she didn't

"You see, Raven, child, you no need to be suspicious because you yourself chose to follow your soul and it told you to follow me without even knowing it"

Raven began to think, maybe she was right, but why? But she was till suspicious of Leona

Leona sighed, "Well if you still feel if I may be a threat then answer me this one question"

Raven's eyes narrowed

"If I was evil or were even a threat you would've sensed an aura of it and you would've fought me or stop me and yet you didn't, why?"

Raven's eyes again, grew wide, she began to **really **think it over. She never noticed an evil aura from Leona, actually now as she thought it over, Raven felt a warm, kind, caring and happy aura within Leona, no threat at all. But she just didn't know why she just followed her

"I-I don't know, why'd you even bring me here when I was following? But why do I have a feeling you know me?" Raven questioned and took a step back

Leona motioned Raven to calm down with her hands going up and down while she made hushing sounds

"Calm down, it's alright, all will be answered in a while. But the important thing I must do is to show you an object that will help you after you fulfill your curse"

At that last part, Raven gasped, her eyes widened and shined with the light from the window

"H-how-how do you know about my curse? How do you know _**me**_?!" her eyes now filled with slight fear

"Please Raven, once again calm down, I'm trying to _**help**_ you, please believe me on that part, but I just can't tell you of how I know of it...yet" Leona told as she took a step closer to Raven with pleading eyes

Raven shrugged because she felt like she wanted to run out, but her heart told her to stay and listen, so she decided to do so...

"Alright, but if you do something even close to-"

"No no" Leona reassured with a smile, knowing that Raven will listen, "Now please, how I must help you is to show you of an important object that'll help you lead to me after you fulfill your part of the bargain you made" she told as she kneeled in front of the chest and opened it fully

Raven's head tilted in confusion

"Bargain? What bargain? Lead to _you?_ And what object?"

"Again, I can't tell you everything of how I know, and you'll know what I mean by bargain when you meet a certain _pink _friend of yours" Leona told as she searched the chest for a certain object

"What do you mean by-" Raven tried to ask again, but knew Leona won't be able to tell her **everything, **just _yet_

"Ahh! Yes, found you" Leona told happily as she took out a small golden jewelry box

It was stunning, for the box wasn't really gold but was colored that way in exclusive detail to make it look as if it were really made out of gold, it had a flower print right in the middle, a water lily, with a dove right beside it on the right side.

Raven gasped at the beauty, then Leona walked over to her dresser and placed the box onto the table

"This is what I wanted to show you, not the box but what's _inside _of it. It is a very beautiful piece that symbolizes the very words 'Mysterious & Mystery' in a magical way as well..." Leona told as she opened the box

Raven felt strange of emotions, because it was a mix of anxious and of wonder.

As Leona took out the piece of object with the most softest of care, she turned around and faced Raven with the object held by her soft hands.

Raven gasped, her eyes widened in the beauty she sees.

The object that Leona held on her hands was... A _**mask**_...

But it wasn't just an ordinary mask, no, Raven could sense the magic within the object. She gazed at the immense beauty and detail that was done onto the mask; It wasn't a face mask, it only covered the top part of the face but had eye-holes. It was colored pitch black, as if darkness had consumed it but still had light within it. What was stunning and beautiful about it, was that on the very edges of the whole mask was _**studded**_ with small diamonds. Also the part that had holes for the eyes were done with silver lining that drew onto the sides doing slight swirls and curves that lead to almost touch the top left and right corners but didn't. But with all that beauty and detail, Raven was most amazed with the small deep-ocean blue stone that was placed right in the middle of the mask, just above the eye-holes but in the middle of them. The blue stone was beautiful, it was a thin oval shaped but not too thin, it also had thin silver lining rims to hold it in place. Raven had never seen such a beautiful object.

(A/N, If ya wanna see what the mask looks lyk than pm me and I'll send ya a pic, I drew it myself 4 dis story)

Leona walked towards Raven, mask still in hand. She was now right in front of her, Raven never took her eyes off of the enchanted object.

"It's beautiful..." Raven breathed

"Yes, it is and it'll look even more beautiful on you" Leona told holding the mask in front of Raven's face

"Wh-what? You're giving me this?" Raven wondered, surprised that she was to wear such an object, "But what for?"

Leona smiled, "Once again, it'll help lead you to me once you've completed your bargain and plus this will help you in many ways" she told, now slowly placing the mask onto Raven's face. The mask didn't have strings or anything to hold it onto Raven's face, it just sticks to her as if it'll never fall off

When Leona placed the mask onto her, Raven could feel her powers were gaining a little boost, and that she may have a new magical ability, that made her feel almost _complete._

"Wow, this feels so... strange, but nice" she smiled, "But you said that it had magical ways?"

"Yes, it does and I'll show you" Leona smiled, "Look at me. Look at me as if you're trying to see my soul, through my eyes. You'll feel like you're in some sort of trance but don't be frighten, just let it take you, but as you do, don't stop looking into my eyes..."

Raven did so. As soon as she let herself drown into the trance, she felt like she was in a dream, but also she was focused on Leona's eyes...

"Now answer me this question" Leona told, "...Do you trust me?"

As soon as she asked that, Raven gave a small gasp. Because a few images started flashing before her eyes, but what was very strange was that her eyes never left Leona's, as if she was still focusing but also dreaming...

The images that flashed before Raven's violet orbs, were short but vivid...

One was, she saw herself with _**blue**_ hair? And that she had _**blue **_eyes?.

Another was that she saw herself with Leona, laughing and...Wait what?..._**Swimming?!**_

And the last one, was of a beautiful _**humongous**_ _palace_, but no not on land, but somewhere else...

When the images stopped, Raven closed her eyes for a while. She breathed deeply and opened her eyes, there Leona stood the same but this time her smile was of knowledge, warmth, care and trust.

"Wh-what-what just happened? Why do I feel...different?..." asked Raven

"You'll know what happened when you answer my question" Leona told, and again repeated "Do you trust me?"

Raven felt her soul tell her to say...

"Yes...Yes I do..."

Leona grinned widely and gave a small giggle

"Wonderful! Hehe, now child, to answer _your _question of why you feel different. I'll let you see it yourself"

Raven cocked her eyebrow, Leona giggled again, but then stepped beside the dresser and motioned for her to look at the mirror. Raven walked over to the dresser, she stood beside Leona and waited, Leona nodded her head in confirm and so...

Raven looked into the mirror, but the only difference she sees...

"Why is my mask white?" Raven wondered, because as she stared at herself in the mirror, the mask changed color. Every detail of the mask stayed the same, except for the color, it wasn't all black now, it turned to a dove-white.

"This, shows you trust me" Leona smiled, "You see one of the magic ways that this mask posses, is that when it's holder wants to know if her soul trusts another person she goes through the same trance as you did and if she truly does trust, than the mask will turn to a dove-white, if it doesn't though, it'll stay pitch-black, and that means that, that very person who you're trying to trust isn't to be trusted with anything..."

"Wow... but how come I saw images when I was in that trance?" Raven asked

"Well if the mask turns white, and that person can be trusted" Leona explained, "Then images will flash through your eyes, showing certain times you're with that person in the future"

"Oh...but wait!!" Raven's eyes grew wide again, because as she looked at her reflection again, she noticed something important missing, "Where's my chakra!?"

It's true, Raven's chakra had dissapeared from her forehead, but how come? And where did it go?

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention, if you wear this mask than your source of power, which is your chakra, will be gone. Because you see that blue stone in on the top middle?" Leona pointed

Raven stared at it in her reflection, "Yeah, so?"

Leona smiled, "Well _**that **_will be your new source of power when you wear the mask"

"Uhh... So that only happens when I wear this mask?"

"Yes" she nodded, "Now another thing that happens when you wear this mask. Oh wait, before I show you, you have to relax yourself and feel normal once more, because the mask is still white, meaning your still in a slight trance, I need you to relax and let it change back to pitch-black"

Raven cocked her eyebrow up, but then closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, calming herself down...

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." she chanted and calmed down. Raven slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Leona

Leona smiled back, "Good, now you may look at your reflection and see the difference"

Raven turned to look at herself, and gasped

"Wh-what-wait! How? Did?...HUH?!" she asked, because this time what she sees is what she saw in one of the images that flashed before her eyes a few minutes ago.

Raven had deep-_**blue **_hair, the style still the same, straight long hair, it was just the color that changed from deep-_**purple **_to deep-_**blue. **_Not only did her hair, but her eyes too! From beautiful Deep-Misty Violet orbs, to beautiful Deep-Ocean Blue eyes...

Raven touched her hair, feeling if it were real, then felt her eyes, blinking once and then twice to see if it were hers, and they were all _**real**_. She quickly turned to a smiling Leona

"This is another one of the many magic the mask holds..." she told almost like an audible whisper, "Remember when I told you this mask symbolizes the very words 'Mysterious & Mystery'?"

Raven nodded then turned to the mirror once again to see if she had still gone 'blue', and she was.

"Well when I meant 'Mysterious', is that this mask only responds to a bearer who's just as filled with magic, secrets and darkness as a _mask._ And when I meant 'Mystery' is by the magic and power it holds, as in it's like a mystery how the whole mask is and it's powers and magic all in a mask and also in that little stone in the middle, just like you and your powers and abilities"

Raven thought it all over, the answers to her questions coming one by one...

"Okay... but I still don't understand how my _hair _and _eyes _turned _blue_?"

Leona laughed, she walked towards Raven at the dresser and placed her hands on her shoulders and now both Raven and Leona stare at their reflections.

"Come on Raven, it isn't that bad" Leona smiled, "Your still the same...Only now your hair and eyes are deep-blue and your wearing a pitch-black eye mask"

Raven could hear a little sarcasm in her voice, "You still didn't answer my question, WHY did my hair and eyes turn blue?"

"When the mask changes back to pitch-black, so does the bearer's appearance. I'm not so sure why myself, but it does that to like, _protect _the bearer's identity for some reason. Some say it's because the bearer wants to keep herself hidden from others. Others say that their appearances change to keep her true appearances hidden, _except _when the mask turns dove-white"

"So what you're saying is that, when I wear the mask and when it's pitch-black, I look like this?"

Leona nodded...

"But when I'm not wearing it or when the mask turns dove-white, it shows my true appearances?"

Leona nodded her head once again...

"Yes, now you understand the few magic it holds"

"But what are the others?"

"That, you'll find out when we meet again"

"So wait, you're really giving me this?"

"The mask chose you, and so you shall be it's master"

"What do you mean by **it** _chose _me?"

"When an object holds power and magic, it also has become somewhat _conscious _and chooses who should be able to wear it"

"So it chose me because I'm 'Mysterious' like a mask and I hold 'Mysteries' as its' powers and magic?"

"You are correct" Leona smiled, knowing that Raven understands what she holds, "Now I know you must be on your way, but another thing I must give you is a chain"

"A chain?"

She giggled, "Yes a _**necklace **_chain, to hold the mask so you don't wear it in public unless you want to", and took out a long silver necklace chain from the golden box

"Of course I won't wear it in public unless I want or even need to, but how will a necklace chain hold this mask?"

Leona sighed, "So many questions and so little time"

Raven put her hands on her hips and slanted her figure to the side

"Well you're the one who brought me back here to show me a magic mask and now want me to wear it with a chain"

Leona laughed at her sarcasm, "Alright, all will be explained soon enough. And how to wear this necklace chain with the mask is for you to take it off first..."

And Raven placed her fingers on the top tips of the mask and slowly yet carefully took it off. When she did, she took another look at her reflection and noticed that Leona was right, her hair and eyes turned back to their normal color and her chakra was back when she took off the mask.

She held the mask in her hands and held it to face her, "Now what?"

"Now, child, I want you to hold it at eye level and look right at the mask whilst concentrating your power on imagining it smaller, almost like the size of a charm jewelry, but not too small. Concentrate now..."

"Okay" Raven told, and did exactly as Leona told her to do

As soon as her mind and powers concentrated on the mask, it glowed white and shined, and slowly turned smaller, right to it's wanted size. Raven smiled, happy that she was the bearer of such an amazing object

"Very good, you're a fast learner hehe" Leona giggled, "Alright here I'll show you how to put on the chain..."

Raven gave Leona the miniature charm to her and watched at how she made the chain hold the mask.

"Alright you see these really small rings sticking out on both right and left corner sides?"

Raven looked real close and noticed that there really were 2 small rings on the corners and nodded

"Well this chain has 2 hooks that clasps onto the rings so it'll not only look cute, but also very convenient" Leona told, and clasped both the rings onto the 2 hooks and carefully placed it over Raven's head and onto her neck.

"There..." Leona smiled so warmly, "Now you look almost complete"

"Almost?" Raven asked, as she touched the little mask on the chain

Leona just smiled, she looked almost motherly. Her pretty light-green eyes shined with the light...

"Now, we must go our separate ways. I must go to my stall and take care of other customers, and you have to be on your way to the Club"

"But how did-?"

"Hehe, child, I know of many things. Now let's go".

Leona walked Raven out to her stall, Raven had to shield her eyes of the light till they're adjusted, being in the room with only one window can make the eyes unsettled with the light changes.

"Thank you, Leona" Raven smiled, "For the mask and for showing me I have help"

"Child, you'll _always _have help, but only if you _let _it"

Raven waved, "Goodbye, thank you"

"Till we meet again, bye" Leona waved.

As Raven walked towards the end of the bazaar, all she could do was look at the mask she held on her palm. She turned it over, studied it's shining detail, touched it over and over again with her fingers. She wanted to memorize every part of it, whether it's small or it's true size. Raven just really couldn't believe that she is the bearer of a beautifully enchanted object which holds such power and magic, and is somewhat similar to herself too.

When Raven finally reached the end of the bazaar, she quickly headed for her Club. She was already late from the stops she made. The Club she was headed for was called 'Moon Light'. Ever since Raven went to the Club for the first time about 3 months ago, she's been going back every Friday, and has been doing a secret activity there...

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

**_Did ya'll lyk it? If ya din den aww boo-hoo, if ya did den Yay! lolz_**

**_Nxt chap is comin soon!_**


	8. Club of Bargains

_**FINALLY!! It's here! Chp 9. Again, it's long chap so get 2 it! Hehee. I'm real sori it took so long, but ya'll noe how bz peepz can get wit lyf and skool rite? Well at least skool's out and summer break's in!! So I'll be able 2 type up sum more aight? So chilax and start readin!**_

_**P.S. Raven's quite OOC (Out Of Character) in dis chap, but O well it IS a fic rite?**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own TT so quit askin**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Raven was walking a little faster than before, due to her meet up with Leona she was running a little late. Moon Light, was just a few more corners away. But Raven has to avoid being seen too often so as to not attract unwanted attention. She took a turn by Jackson Street and kept walking on a fast pace, her breathing suddenly feeling heavy.

Raven made it to the last corner but didn't turn, she waited and peeked over to the Club's entrance. There, she spotted 2 bouncers, dressed in short sleeved black T's with dark blue baggy jeans, both wearing black ear-pieced-communicators with the wire flowing off freely till their back pockets. She could also see all the awaiting people looking agitated. Both men were tall and bold, one was an African-American while the other was Caucasian. Raven placed her hood up and peeked by the wall again and began to make signals...

"Pssstt!!" she whispered as she watched the bouncers, none turned to look or even heard her

"Hey...!" she whispered again, none of them responded, Raven was getting annoyed, she placed her back fully to the wall so she couldn't be seen by the corner and shouted

"JACK!!"

Both bouncers turned their heads frantically, mainly because they were shocked, but then they saw a hand wave from the right street corner and relaxed. Both men sighed yet smiled, the African-American walked over to the corner and faced Raven herself

"Man you two should clean those stuffed ears of yours" she smirked

He laughed, "Sorry little miss but we can barely even hear with all them other peoples waiting and pissin off with not gettin inside"

She smiled, "Always playing the 'customer' card don't you Jack"

the said man smirked, "Well you know I use what I have" he laughed

"Come on, we better get you inside, you are a little late"

"What gave me that idea..." she said sarcastically

Jack laughed once more, and positioned himself in front of Raven as she walked very close to his back because she doesn't want to be seen. This was how she always goes inside the Club, Jack was so big and bold that no one could _really _see someone as petite as Raven, so she'd always walk behind him closely as he walked to the entrance. As Jack made it to the door, he nodded to the Caucasian and both men went inside. You see, Moon Light was a popular Club, but only popular towards _certain _people, therefore this Club has high security and technology. When the 3 people went through the front door, there was another door that lead to the inside of the club, but the 3 stopped so they could have a little chat.

Raven stopped and looked over at the 2 bouncers in front of her; Jack, a 32 year-old African-American bouncer, he's been married for 5 wonderful years to his beautiful wife Gina Jones, they have 3 beautiful children; 2 girls and 1 boy.

"So how's Gina Jack? Has Tim been getting better at basketball?" she asked with a warm concern

Jack smiled, "They fine thanks for askin, and yea he's been getting better. How bout you and your team?"

Raven gave a little unnoticeable shrug, "They're fine and working as always. How bout you Aaron?"

Aaron, a 27 year-old Caucasian, he's not married but he has a sweet girlfriend named Sarah Lucas, they've been together for almost 3 years now and Raven's been wondering when he's gonna ask the big question not caring how ever old the person in love should be.

"Are you gonna ask Sarah yet?"

Aaron blushed, "Was hopin to on her birthday next week, thanks for askin" he smiled, "Now come on, you better get inside before someone takes your spot and you know I'd never miss your performances"

Raven nodded and gave him a smile, "See ya later Aaron" she waved

Jack and Raven stopped in front of the metal-bolted door, Jack slipped in his 'Staff Identity' card through the card scanner on the right side of the wall and typed in his code.

The door slid open with a satisfied hiss as it revealed the inside of Moon Light club. Being a club area, of course has to be a big space in field and gotta tell ya, Moon Light's one **big **area, but it's also somewhat of a restaurant too. So it's a good thing for it to be located in a near abandoned part of Jump City. The base colors were Midnight-Dark-Blue and Romantic-Deep-Red, mainly the walls were the Midnight Blue while the furnitures were the Romantic Red. There were 2 floors in the club and a few risen floors.

Inside, the 1st (main) floor were split into 3 sections; The left side was probably one of the big sections because this was the 'restaurant-like' side, the area filled with food were close to the wall but also the cooks were inside their corners (A/N, ya noe lyk how them bar/pub's section wit the table connected to the wall, yea lyk dat). So the chefs were cooking and inside their parts, while the customers came and had to self-service due to the lack of space for waiters. So that area was always full of wonderfully delicious tastes and scents, and was also nicely decorated with some lights and tables with their set of chairs so it looks classy even if it was in a club. This left section was placed on a risen floor so it looks more undisturbed with stairs leading to the base floor.

The middle section, was the based floor and the dance floor. The floors were colored-lit-tiles so people can feel the beat and dance along as the colors lit various colors, but if they didn't want them to be lit due to their eye sore they can just request and spotlights can be replaced. The DJ was on the 2nd floor, the that part of the building was stylish-ly built, there was no cement or even a floor in the center of the 2nd floor, so the DJ could only see the dance floor and that was good enough for having the 2nd floor's center carved in the exact same shape and size as the dance floor, but amazingly still had enough space for the DJ and his mixers, but he was placed above the 2nd door which led inside the club so he was facing the stage and the dance floor.

The right side of the Club, was the bar, all clubs had to have bars. And this one was filled with life, so to speak, because the bartenders were always smiling and having fun and chatting away with the customers, whether it be flirting or just a normal chat. Plus it was on a risen floor. The shelves that were in the bartenders corner were filled with various drinks and oddly shaped bottles that only God may know how many there actually were.

The 2nd floor, besides the DJ, was also a place for relaxing and lying down. The floors on either side of the floor-less center was carpeted with dark purple fabric soft as silk, with many different colored pillows. The purpose for this, is that when people are tired or have finished their dinner they can walk up here and just chat nicely and lie down.

Also, in the very middle of the 1st floor, was a big stage. On either sides of the stage were 2 staircases which led to the 2nd floor. The stage were of course for performances from LIVE bands or singers, or even a customer who thinks they deserve some time in the spotlight, it was curtained with long-thick Romantic Red fabric...

"Why were you late? You're never usually late" he asked

"I just had a little run in with some help" she told, which was the truth so to say

"Well, okay. Come on I'll take you to the back"

"No, it's okay, there's someone on the stage already so I'll just go after her"

Jack sighed, "Well alright"

"I'll just go to the bar for now, when I wanna go to the back I'll call you kay?"

Jack nodded and headed back outside to see if anyone tried to surpass Aaron, which he highly doubts.

Raven made her way to the bar and sat on a random seat, and instantly a bartender she knew appeared in front of her

"Raven! Hey! How've ya been?"

"Hey Dave, not bad. You?"

Dave was one of the few people Raven let socialize with her; he was 25 years-old and had brown-chestnut hair which parted to the left, he had sweet baby-blue eyes that just makes you smile when he looks at you, plus he was really nice and funny.

"As good as always, its a shame you only come Fridays. But why only though?"

Raven shrugged, though she liked and trusted Dave she wouldn't let anyone know the real reason why she only comes here on Fridays, only her, Jack, Aaron and Jay know to the real reason, so she faked

"Eh, been so busy on the other days and apparently I can lay off on Fridays"

"Oh okay, well I guess that makes sense instead of 'I'll just come whenever I want so lay off' haha" Dave remarked

Raven just shook her head playfully

"So what'll it be?"

"Just the usual" she said a little bored in her tone

"1 chamomile tea comin right up" he winked and went to make her drink

Just because Raven's in a bar doesn't mean she drinks or even wants to. The _certain _people that were allowed here in the club were all scattered and having fun, those certain people were the ones who hold **powers, **therefore super-beings. I say beings because both villains and heroes were allowed, but if a fight was stirring or if something were amidst then the security will have **no **problem taking care of it.

Raven turned herself around on the chair so she faced the dance floor, she put her elbows on the bar counter making her back lean on the table and closed her eyes, hoping that the noise would help her forget her problems at least for a while...

"Hey, I'm surprised seeing you of all the Titans here"

Raven, had to admit, the voice caught her off guard but she didn't let it show, she just remained silent with her eyes still closed, ignoring the person who's trying to engage a conversation with her

"Okay, I get it. Acting all cold towards me, whatever you're always so-"

"Here's your tea Raven!" Dave cheered, then he noticed the other girl

"Would you like something?"

"I'll just have a martini" she said

Raven had turned her body once more, facing her tea and had cupped it with her soft palms. She blew the hot air from it and took a sip

"What do you want...Jinx?" Raven asked

"Ahh, finally noticed I was here eh?" she told

"You gonna tell me or you just gonna sit there and stay silent which I wouldn't mind" Raven said icily

Jinx sighed, "Yeesh you were always the grouchy witch"

"Beats bein a bitchy witch like yourself" Raven toned, eyes still closed and focused on her tea

Jinx sighed, she always knew Raven had good comebacks...

"Touché" Jinx sat down on the seat next to Raven, "Relax will ya? Just here to take sometime off from being an _undecided_-villain"

Raven's eyes grew wide, she almost spat her tea

"What'd you say?!"

_**'Shit' **_Jinx thought

"Nothing"

"Nuh-uh, no you said _undecided_ but why?"

"It's nothing" Jinx said as she narrowed her eyes

"Right like I'll fall for that"

"Just lay off, not like you'll understand my sitch" she told and a slight blush crept on her face

Even with the pink make-up Jinx wore, Raven could still see a shade that was definitely not her make-up. Raven realized why and bursted out laughing, she couldn't hold it in, even with as much control she had, she just couldn't control much this time.

Jinx was shocked and it seemed as though her blush went to a deeper shade

"It's not funny!"

"Ahahaha!! Oh my Azarath! It's Kid isn't it?" she said and giggled

Jinx went from pink to completely _red _now, "Shh!! Do you want the whole club to know!?"

"Mmmaybe?" Raven played and placed a finger on her chin playfully

Raven laughed once more, a few people noticed but didn't seem to mind while the others couldn't even hear with the music being blast so loud

"It's not funny!" Jinx said once more and still had a blush on her face

Raven stopped, she wiped a small tear from her eye and composed herself once more, looking emotionless once again. Jinx just eyed her, wondering how easy and fast Raven could change her emotions and expressions

"So you're undecided because he's a hero and you're a villain and that your falling for him so you're starting to feel _different _with your new feelings and think differently to your job"

She said it breathlessly and as though it was the obvious

"Yeesh, when you say it, it sounds more like a statement" Jinx said and sat back down just as Dave approached her

"Here ya go!" he smiled and handed her the little glass, "Raven! I've never heard you laugh before! You sound so cute!"

Raven blushed, this time Jinx giggled

"Thanks Dave" Raven told, "I think someone's waiting for service now"

Dave just laughed and headed somewhere else, he always knew when Raven showed some nice emotions she didn't want to talk about it...yet...

"So now you know, I'm just not sure anymore. Ever since he came I've been confused whether being a villain was a good or bad thing"

"Suurrreeee, being a villain's always a good thing isn't it? Causing havoc in the city, say how bout we go toss a bus full of civilians off a cliff now?" Raven asked sarcastically

Jinx just gave her a playful glare and smiled

"You know that was the first time hearing _you,_ the so known ice-queen, laugh. It was nice though, seeing a different side"

Raven didn't know why, but she just smiled at her, hearing _Jinx _say something _nice _was just a total understatement, but just hearing her talk about falling for the lightning-speed-racer made her smile fade. It wasn't because of Kid, it was the mention of falling in _love_. She turned to the table and hung her head low

"Are you ok?" Jinx asked, she was even more at wonder at how Raven could just change herself like that

"Yea" she whispered

"Sssuurrreee, like I'll fall for that" Jinx smirked

"It's fine Jinx, not like anything can change what's been _done_" Raven said

Jinx suddenly felt real sad, she could almost feel the deep sorrow coming from the female hero beside her

"Hey, come on. You found out bout me and Kid, what's up with you?"

There was no reply, Jinx sighed

"Okay, how bout I tell you my story and then you tell me yours, sort of like a bargain if you want"

At the mention of that last part, Raven's head shot up quickly, looking straight at the pink foe

"What'd you say?"

"Uuhhh, I'll tell you my sto-"

"No, after that, the last part"

"Oh, I said sort of like a bargain?" she told

Memories came flooding through Raven's mind as she reminisced the early morning's event with Leona...

_**'You are on your way once you've completed your bargain with a certain **pink** friend...'**_

_**'Child, you'll always have help, but only if you let it...'**_

Raven remembered those words well. So when Leona mentioned '_pink _friend' she meant Jinx. She turned herself and faced Jinx with a slight smile

"Jinx, you said you wanted to know my story right? Meaning you wanna help me right?"

Jinx looked side to side nervously, "Eeeyeaahh?"

"I'll tell you if you're **seriously **offering to help me" Raven asked seriously

Jinx thought, she still _was _a villain, but ever since she talked to Raven she felt about meeting Kid Flash she's feels different about being one. And that she was really concerned with her fellow witch

"Yes, I wanna help you. But you've gotta explain it so I won't say anything stupid towards you so you won't hurt me" she said bluntly

"Thanks, but the hurting part might not be a guarantee"

"But!-"

"Just kidding. Relax pinky"

"Grouchy witch"

"Bitchy witch"

Jinx glared, while Raven just smirked at her triumph. Then Raven kept an eerie wonder if she could really trust Jinx, then an idea popped in her head

"Come on, follow me" she instructed

"Huh? Where? Why?"

"Just shut up and follow"

Jinx groaned but followed Raven. Both girls walked through the dancing-upbeat dance floor as the music pumped from the speakers as if they would break in any moment. Then past the dinner-hall near the sides, Raven led Jinx to the girls washroom and checked to see if there was anyone else in there. Luckily there wasn't. Raven motioned for Jinx to go in as she did and now the 2 females stood in the middle way in front of the clean mirrors.

"Why'd you bring me in here?"

"I have to know if I can trust you or not"

"Ookkaayy, but how?"

"That's what I'm about to do. But what I'm going to show you, you _**can't **_tell **anyone**. If you do, Jinx, I'll **personally **hunt you down and send you down to hell..." Raven said darkly

Jinx almost had a heart-attack at the sight of Raven, for when she said it her eyes seemed to a glow an eerie color, she shrugged as the girl in front of her waits for an answer with seriousness written all over her being. Even if she brags about her being able to defeat Raven, she **knew **she was as weak as a dog compared to Raven

"Y-yea, I s-swear...just don't be so scary man"

Raven sighed, then gave a slight smile

"Good, now stay here" Raven told and headed for a stall.

_**'So she brought me here to threaten me and now to take a piss...' **_Jinx thought, a little angry

"Uhh, no. I brought you here to show you something"

Jinx jumped a bit when she heard Raven answer back

"What?! How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"Uhh Hello, empath here. Sorry bout that, I didn't mean to read your thoughts, it just happens sometimes"

"Oh, haha, right" Jinx scratched.

Raven was inside a stall and had taken out her necklace, she unhooked the mask and placed it on her palm. She concentrated on making it it's normal size once more. It glowed white and shined, even Jinx noticed the light from the little stall. The pitch-black mask had formed into its wanted size, as Raven placed the enchanted piece onto the upper part of her face.

"Uhh, what was that light?" Jinx asked as Raven came out of the stall

When Raven had stopped in front of her, Jinx noticed the incredibly beautiful mask that was placed on the bird. She could sense powerful yet strange and new magic from the mask even at just one glance, when she looked closer she realized Raven had changed colors

"What's with the mask?"

"It'll help me know if I can trust you"

"Okayyy, but why are you _blue_?"

"Don't ask, cause I won't answer any questions like that" Raven told, "Now I need you to ask me 'Do you trust me?' but you have to ask it **seriously **Jinx, if not, it won't work and I won't be able to trust you so you can't help" Raven told, Jinx could see a little plead in her new beautiful blue eyes

Jinx breathed, in and slowly out, her encounter with Raven has been nothing but confusing, surprise, shock and new

"Alright..." Jinx told with seriousness in her voice, "I'll try, what do I have to do?"

"You have to look at me straight in the eyes and ask 'Do you trust me?' seriously and without taking your eyes off mine"

Jinx nodded, she closed her eyes, breathed in deeply and exhaled once more. She opened her eyes and now her bright-cotton-pink eyes has locked onto Raven's new deep-ocean-blue ones

"Raven, Do you trust me?"

As soon as Jinx had asked, Raven felt herself being pulled into a trance yet her eyes still focused onto Jinx's. Jinx could see that Raven's eyes had seemingly lost a bit of its shine and she looked lost yet focused...

3 new scenes had flashed through Raven's mind as she sees mere part of the future...

_Raven was in a, what appears to be, cave, but it was all **ice**. It also had spaces that were just like in a normal stoned cave, right now Raven was sitting on a, what looks like, marble stone armless-chair set with its table. Jinx was sitting across from her with a smile on her face and a basket was on the solid-hard table. Raven heard herself ask "So how are they?", Jinx said "They're doing fine...", "How's **he**?" Raven asked, Jinx shrugged "He's..." she tried to think of a perfect word and found it, "...Healing... ..."_

_Raven was running down a hall, in what seemed to be an apartment. She stopped in front of a room door with the numbers '7362' on it and banged her fists on the hard wood. Jinx opened the door and Raven quickly dashed in. When Jinx had shut the door, she looked extremely shocked and surprised to see Raven, and in a rush manner too. Jinx went close to her and asked, "What happened... ..."_

As scenes went by in Raven's mind, her mask was slowly shining as it turns pure-white...

_Raven was now in the Teen Titans living room with all the others around her near the couches. Cyborg and Beast Boy were on the curved-leather sofa, Starfire was floating almost 2 feet off the floor near Beast Boy and Cy, and Robin was standing beside Raven, all of them had goofy yet heartfelt smiles placed upon their faces, as if a miracle had happened. Also, Jinx was there too. Raven saw herself smirking as she playfully elbowed a boy in a yellow suit, he blushed as Jinx turned obvious red as well._

Raven's sight went white as that last scene started to fade, then she heard words said by someone in particular... _"Welcome home..."_

Jinx had been standing in front of Raven, both shocked and fascinated; by the, now, shining white mask and that Raven has been looking straight into her eyes yet off in her trance as well. When the scenes had stopped, Raven gathered her thoughts and slowly came to her rightful mind. She closed her eyes and breathed in, slowly exhaling out. As she opened her eyes, her hair and eyes glowed white and slowly fade to a stop. Jinx could see the shine in her eyes return and that they had changed back to their normal violet color, including her hair. Raven's mask had also turned fully dove-white...

"Okayyyyy" Jinx finally said as she took a step back, "Excuse my French but, What the fuck just happened!!"

Raven sighed once more, she turned her head towards the mirrors and a smile was now placed on her pale face

"What's just happened was a test, and you pass" Raven told her, "I can trust you..." she kept on smiling

Jinx stopped looking confused and shock, and returned Raven her own smile

"That's...great?" Jinx thought, "Now will you **puh-leassseee **tell me what happened and how I can help before I run out on you yelling 'Raven's gone a wall and is acting weirder than usual'" she played

Raven shrugged, she still felt uneasy and wondered if telling Jinx her story would really help her or just hurt her more...

"I will" she decided, "But you must keep everything that has happened between you and me an absolute secret. Only you and Cyborg know of this"

Jinx nodded, "I understand, now just as much as I wanna know more about that mask, start from the beginning..."

And so, Raven began...

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Aight, dis chp is only HALF of the Club scene in dis story cuz if I put it all in 1 chap it'll be TOO long so's the nxt one'll be the continuing k?**_

_**R&R plz**_


	9. Out From Hiding

_**Okay, now dis is part 2 of the last chap, again long. Maybe not long enuf 4 u 2 lyk but it's wat I'm gonna post 4 now ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: Sssuuurrreee I own TT, dat's why I'm wastin my ideas in dis website .**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Back at Titans Tower...**_

"Yo Cy!" Beast Boy hollered walking towards the black-leathered couch

Cyborg stopped flipping through channels with the remote as he turned his attention towards his team mate

"What is it?"

"Have you seen Raven? She's not in her room or the roof"

Cyborg let his chin rest onto his metallic palm as he thought

_**'She's probably at the Club...'**_

"Nope, sorry BB" he turned to face the T.V again, "Go ask Robin"

Beast Boy scratched his head in content, "Well okay, where's Robin?"

"Probably where Starfire is" Cy said with an audible disgust

Beast Boy's ears flopped, he still didn't know why Cyborg despised Starfire so much, and he badly wants to know his reason

"Hey, Cy" he called, "Why, do you hate Starfire so much?"

Cyborg's grip tightened on the plastic remote as anger arose

_**'Oh I don't know B, maybe cause she a big fuckin traitor and liar and that she keeps helpin to hurt Rae for what ever her twisted-stupid reason is and she act like it's nothin, there does that answer ya question?'**_

"You'll find out tomorrow anyways BB..." Cy said in an audible whisper and looked to the ground, hands pressed tightly

Beast Boy's ears were still flopped down as he looked to the floor, he still didn't understand but he could hear the deep sorrow in Cy's voice, so he knew it had to be bad enough...

"I'm sorry Cy..." he apologized and turned to the door.

When the metal door shut to a final hiss. Weeping could be heard coming from the couch, as tears flowed from Cyborg's saddened soul and fall freely onto his tightened-clasped hands then onto the floor. He didn't feel like he would cry before because he was used to hiding it within him, but then when he heard Beast Boy say he was sorry without even knowing the reason, he finally came out from his hiding...

Salty tears fell from Cyborg's true-shut-eye as his mechanical one glowed a fading red light. His shoulders jumping up and down as if he had the hiccups as his voice broke with his emotion... ...

"I-I'm..s-s-so..s-sor-ry...R-Raven..." he shook his head, "I-I'm..so..s-sorry... ..."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Tear...**_

_**Tears...**_

_**Silent...tears...**_

And even more _**tears...**_

They fell, suddenly, from Raven's face...

She had just finished telling Jinx her cursed story and before that, they've made their bargain but, then tears suddenly fell from Raven's eyes. She looked at Jinx with a blurry-tear vision, confusion as to why she was suddenly crying. She was already used to telling her story and not cry but, now, she was. Then she looked at her hands as they rose to press against her face, when they reached contact, she suddenly began to let loose. Fully. More tears formed and fell to her hands-hid face, her voice shattered to cries of depression as she fell onto her knees...

Jinx was beyond shocked after hearing Raven's situation and much more beyond than the whole galaxy when she saw Raven collapse all of a sudden. She hadn't even noticed tears riding up in her eyes, they just suddenly formed and fell. She saw that Raven, too, was shocked and confused as to why she cracked all of a sudden. But once Raven did began to cry, Jinx could see her true feelings, her true emotions, her true...**sorrow**. She bent down in front of the crying Raven and began to pull her into a hug, letting her cry in her arms, not caring if she got wet from salty tears or that she was a 'villain'. Jinx told herself that helping Raven would be the right choice and that she'll help her in her time of great need.

"Raven? Are you okay?" Jinx asked concernedly

"Oh y-yeah, ab-sol-lutely I'm just r-randomly crying my e-eyes out f-for no g-good reason" she mocked through tears then sighed, "It's C-cyborg, he's breaking d-down"

"What do you mean?"

"H-he's crying" she said and let more tears fall, "H-he feels so de-p-pressed and sorry"

"How do you know?"

"Because h-he's my brother and we have that bond" she explained, "I can tell what h-he's feeling when I want to know and he knows mine if I let him" she told as she tried composing herself

"Why's he sorry?"

"Because he couldn't help m-me so he's m-mad at himself for not being able to h-help in time..."

"Oh..." Jinx said, a tear fell down her face. She's never been through anything this...this..._messed_ up. But she can tell how much Raven's suffering and in pain just by talking to her, also because she was also a witch so she can also tell what others are feeling

Raven sniffled once more and wiped the last of her tears with her cloak, she stood up with the help of Jinx and went to the sink. She cupped her hands and washed her face with the cold water and messaged her a bit. Jinx handed her some tissue and she thanked her by giving a weak smile.

"Raven.." Jinx called

"What is it?" she asked as she wiped her face

"I'll help you" she told seriously, "I **swear **to you, I'll help you. Anyway I can, I've decided that...I'm not gonna be a villain anymore and so, I'll help you in anyway I can. I promise" she concluded, eyes showing her sincerity

Raven's eyes were wide, she was surprised Jinx had decided so quickly, and for her sake too.

"Thank you...Jinx" she sniffled once more

"Your welcome, and no probs" she said as both girls headed back to the club

"Oh and Jinx..."

"Yeah?"

"If you tell anyone that I cried all of a sudden, I'll surely send you to hell" Raven smiled

Jinx shrugged and sighed, "Always such a grouchy witch"

"Better than being a bitchy witch" Raven smirked

Both girls chuckled and headed back to the bar.

Raven and Jinx were walking through the lively crowd on the dance floor and grunted most of the time for being pushed and bumped into. Then a tall figure came from the rude-crowd and headed for Raven

"Raven!!"

She looked around till she saw him, she stopped Jinx and stood beside her

"Jack! What is it?"

"Who's Jack/she?" Jinx and Jack asked in unison

"Jack, Jinx. Jinx Jack" Raven pointed

"Yea okay, nice to meet'chu" Jack smiled and turned towards Raven, "Come on lil miss we gotta head backstage before someone else takes that spot and you'll have to leave" he grabbed her wrist and headed through the bustling crowd once more, Jinx being dragged as well by Raven's hand

"Why are we going backstage!?" Jinx yelled over the music

"You'll see!" Raven yelled back.

Jack brought the girls back stage and placed Raven behind him. Raven already explained how she can't be seen in the club a lot nor in the back stage. Jack already told them that most of the guards in the back are on their break except for 1, and that very one happened to be the one leading them back stage.

"Wow, to be a person to have this many access, it's cool" Jinx told

"Yea pretty much. But I have more resources and access than even the whole Titans know" Raven told and turned a corner following Jack with Jinx close by

"But how'd you get so 'famous' in the world anyways?"

"Let's just say I know how to play my cards right and that I know more than others"

At that, Jack laughed, "Yea. And also this lil miss ain't so 'icy' or 'mean' as people say. After all, she only acts that way cause she can't really show emotions now am I right?"

"Well yea I guess you're right. But I thought you already defeated your father and you're able to show emotions now?" Jinx added with wonder

Raven stopped, she looked to the floor. It wasn't the mention of her father that seemed to upset her, but **how **she defeated him and with her certain **savior. **Raven will never forget what Robin had told her in the end... ...

"_How do you do it Robin?" Raven asked_

_Robin turned himself to face the violet maiden, "Do what?"_

_Raven had also turned to face Robin with a hint of wonder in her violet orbs_

"_Keep hoping. After everything that happened, everything I did. How did you still manage to hope it'll all work out?" she eyed her reflection of the glass case that held the Titans in and the fresh air out, then back at Robin_

"_Because of you..." Robin looked at her, answered as if it was the obvious "You don't realize it Raven, but you're actually the most hopeful person I've ever met-"_

_Raven turned her head, eyed herself upon the glass and let him continue_

"_-From the day you were born they said you were evil, that you were created to do unspeakable things..." he stepped closer to her, making her turn to him. A warm smile appeared on his face as he told more_

"_But you wished for more...you dared to **hope** that you could be a hero..."_

Raven's inner mind stopped her flashback. She'd never forget those words, because they made her admire more of Robin, it made her feel special to hear him say those words to her. But now... ...those words won't be able to help save her.

All the while, Jack had already stopped in front of a dressing room with the name 'White Dove' written on it, and Jinx had been calling Raven's name for a while now, till she placed her hand on Raven's shoulder and shook her

"Raven!" Jinx called

Raven blinked twice, looked over at Jinx and shook her head

"E-yea?"

"We're here, you alright?" Jack asked worriedly

Raven sighed, then looked at the 2

"Yeah, I am" she said as she turned the knob on the door,

"Why are you going into White Dove's dressing room?"

Raven turned her head as she placed a foot inside the door, "Let's just say I know her **personally. **Jack, you wouldn't ming bringing Jinx to the stage would you?"

Jinx tilted her head in question, "Huh? What? Why?"

"Just go and wait on the left side of the stage near the curtains alright, I'm giving a _**once **_in a **life **time view okay" Raven told as she narrowed her eyes

"But what do you mean by-"

"Just go already Jinx, I'm almost up" she told and headed the inside and casually -if not rudely- shut the door

Jinx turned to Jack, "What did she mean by 'I'm almost up'?"

Jack just gave her a grin and headed for the stage knowing Jinx would follow, and she did with hesitant-curious steps...

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**I bet ya'll alred guessed wat Rae's up to rite? If not den u juz gonna hafta w8 for the nxt chap**_

_**R&R appreciated**_

_**xoxoxMystiquexoxox**_


	10. Last Performance, Final Goodbye

_**MUST READ**_

_**Heeyyyyyy Everybody!! I am SOOOOO sori 4 the real l8 upd8 but I was on my vacation in Orlando for the last 2 weeks and it was sooo damn fun! Lol, so now ya'll can continue and rejoice in dis here upd8. So enjoy!**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Inside the dressing room. Raven was sitting on a wooden-polish chair with red cushion on the seat and arm-rests, she sat there tracing her chained-mask. She doesn't why, but if every time she felt uneasy or stressed or just disturbed, she'd just feel the mask. Tracing it delicately with her soft fingers. It somehow assures her safety and comfort, as if the magic within it was as of a lion that will fight with much anger and strength to anyone who shall harm her. It made her feel, like Leona said, _almost _complete.

Raven finally stood up, now feeling a little better, she headed for the clothes hanging on a hanger railing. There was only 1 outfit that was even on the white hanger, supported by the metal bar. Raven glanced over at the near by clock; it read '9.16 pm', her performance will begin in 14 minutes, how time flies don't it?

She sighed, being as she was late so her spot on 8 o'clock was taken by customers so the only space she had left was the last one on 9.30. she doesn't really mind because it was the ending spot for the 'Romantic-Casual-Classic-' how ever you'd describe for the ones who came here to eat a romantic dinner and get all couply. But after, **that's **when the party begins.

That was the system here on Fridays in Moon Light club. From 6 in the evening, it will be open and set to be mainly for the customers who want a Romantic dinner with their loved one/s, that **is the **reason of why they have the 'Restaurant' section for anyways. And then after 10pm, the people who wanna dance and club all day will have all night to do so. But don't forget, only _super-beings_ were allowed, and even Raven wasn't surprised to know there were so many and most of them bring non-super-beings in here too but **only **if they're; either invited or joined with a super-being.

Raven stepped out from the changing stall that just so happened to be a simple black and white colored Japanese Bamboo Screen, and walked barefooted towards the full length mirror as she examined herself.

She was wearing a beautiful Coal-Black, sleeve-less, elegant evening gown that reached to her ankles. That strapped into a loose ribbon onto the back of her neck for main support as the rest of the long ribbon-fabric sweeps around to the back to create a breathtaking look. It shimmered when touched by any glimpse of light and under the waist of the dress flowed nicely as she turned herself around looking at her exposed mid-back. The dress hugged her curves nicely as well and complimented her long violet hair.

Raven didn't know why she chose this dress, but believe it or not, it was the **only** decent one she could find out of all the ones that the _supposed _'fashionistas' had in their **two ****full**room of outfits. Most of the rest looked like they should be in the dressing rooms for strippers and that most of them were bright colored. Raven shrugged as she remembered a dress that looked like a mix of swim-wear and Barbie poof.

She shuddered, _**'Never trust anyone with their own tastes in clothes. If **__those __**were 'professionals' then I don't even want to meet a designer...'**_

Raven then walked over to her close-up mirror that had little light bulbs aligned onto the wooden frame of the mirror, she bent down as she strapped on her matching-black colored Bolo Baize shoes. When she had finished placing them on she sat, once more, on the wooden chair and turned towards the white clock. 9.22 it read. Ticking in a usual beat, yet also annoying. She glanced over at her outfit's cloak, it was similar to hers only without the gold-rimmed gem holding it in place and plus it's white.

"Only 8 more minutes" Raven looked down, "my final show..." a tear threatened to fall from her face, yet she forced it back. She's cried enough and she hated it, it made her feel vulnerable and weak. The 2 things she never wanted to feel

No one even knows who was the Friday performer because she would always wear her _white _cloak and it hid her upper-face perfectly as if she never even had one, yet she had the most beautiful voice and the white cloak she wears made her look pure. That's why she was named 'White Dove' as her stage name. She felt sad, knowing that it was her last show. But. An idea struck the sorceress

_**'My mask...'**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Jinx was standing, mainly waiting, on the right side of the curtained stage that was left open and placed on hold for the next performer and was wondering why she was even there. Her eyes glanced over at the bold security guard and didn't fear as much of him as she did Raven so she asked casually

"Umm, why am I here?"

"Cause Raven told me to bring you here"

"No, really?" she rolled her eyes, "Why does she want me here?"

Jack smirked, "Because believe it or not, and I sure couldn't, she wants to **show **you a beautiful secret of hers"

"Beautiful?"

"Yeah, real beautiful"

"Okaayyy, but, how'd you get to know Raven? I mean she practically isolates people instantly when they try to socialize with her"

"She saved my son from a near truck accident when he was practicin basketball outside. I thanked her by bringing her to this here club and we started knowin each other since then"

Jinx blinked, "Did you know she doesn't really like clubs?"

"Did you know you talk too much?" he sighed

"Well sorry for wondering"

Jinx grunted and folded her arms across her chest, she glanced once more at Jack and noticed he had a big smirk on his chiseled face as he said

"Well. You about to find out now"

Just as Jinx was about to ask what he meant, an announcement was made

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Guyz and Galz! Listen up to this important announcement!" a voice that sounded like Chris Rock's shouted on the stage's microphone

The DJ stopped the music as the chefs stopped their cooking and kitchen noises, as did the bartenders with their mixers. Some grunts could be heard from the dance-floor for having the music stop while their body requested more

On stage, stood a tall young African-American with a nice shaved-pattern hair and stunning brown eyes with his right hand up requesting to gain their attention

"That's Jay, he's our main host and comedian, he has the power to manipulate sound" Jack explained

"Manipulate sound?"

"Yeah like say; he can make things sound like anything he wants, even peoples words, like if I say 'Look at all those people' he can make it sound like I said 'Throw out all those monkeys'" Jack playfully shook his head, "and his jokes can get pretty stupid too haha" Jack laughed, Jinx turned and payed attention to the young man and his announcement

"Alright ya'll! I just got a news flash that I ain't sure most of you will like. Do ya wanna hear it?" he said as he cupped his right ear out on the crowd and his left hand that held the mike on the other

"YEA!!" the crowd shouted

"Alright alright, now, I gotta say. It's bad news though, so do ya'll still wanna hear it?!" he held the mike out again

"YEAAA!!" the crowd cheered with eagerness and wonder

"Well alright. Ya'll know this mysterious lil lady that only comes on Fridays right?"

"YEA!?" they shouted once more with glee

"And what's her name?" he held out his ear and mike once more

The crowd smiled and grinned happily, "WHITE DOVE!!"

"That's right, now. She just told me that we finally get to see what she looks like-"

"YEA!! WOO!! YAY!" The crowd cheered

"Ey hey hey!! Hold it now, let me finish" he said playfully dusting his tuxedo, "We get to see what she looks like BUT not for real, ya'll understand?"

"..NO!" they shouted, laughter could be heard

"Well...!!" Jay looked to the side playfully then faced the audience, "I don't neither", that made the crowd laugh

"So how bout" he paused for dramatic affect, "We let White Dove herself show us what she meant by that!!"

Instantly the audience roared, and cheered and applaud at the mention of White Dove and her show. Also, Jay held out his hand to the left side of the stage and said kindly

"Ladies and Gentlemen, sadly for the _last _time..." he paused once more and pretended to sniffle and look away, then quickly recovered, "WHITE DOVE!!"

The audience, once again, cheered and roared and applaud much louder that people outside could practically hear them. People clapped, whistled and hollered as a maiden in a white cloak approached the host

White Dove gave a warm hug to a grinning comedian and whispered to him

"I'm gonna miss you Jay, your jokes were the first ones to make me laugh"

Jay's smile turned into a loving Cheshire one, "Well I'm glad I made you laugh, I'm gonna miss you too... Raven" he then let go of her but held onto her hand, "Be sure to visit anytime you can aight?"

Raven nodded and slipped her hand away just as Jay headed off the stage.

Jinx's eyes bulged as if someone was pulling them straight out, for she was, again, shocked beyond sane to find out White Dove was actually Raven

She turned her head to the grinning man who applaud beside her

"Are you serious??"

He turned his smile to her

"In the flesh"

Jinx turned to the stage and noticed that Whi -er- Raven was looking at her with a smirk

Jinx shook her head and stood still once more, her own smirk crept onto her pale face.

Raven looked at the still applauding audience with a smile on her face, she noticed Aaron near the front and waved, she sighed and said into the cold microphone

"Evening, people of Moon Light" she said in a normal voice

The crowd roared

"How's everybody doing tonight?"

"GREAT!! YEA!! WOO!!" they responded back

"That's good to hear" she told, "So now you all know that this is my final show right?"

"Aww! No!" were her responses, she smiled for knowing how much the audience liked her

"I'm really sorry, but I'm leaving town..." she said that last part at almost a whisper, "So for that occasion, I'll let you all see **part **of what I look like" she told

The audience roared once more and happier smiles were showing

White Dove slowly reached for the flower pin that was holding the white fabric of her cloak which pinned under her chin, showing her beautiful dress, light from the spotlights shined on her and made the dress shimmer like stars. She placed both her hands on either side of her hood and slowly pushed it off her...

Revealing...

A deep-blue haired maiden wearing a beautiful white mask that shined with light making her deep-blue eyes twinkle with life.

At first the audience gasped and 'ooo-ed', awed by the beautiful-mysterious girl that stood center stage, then slowly came clapping and whistles. No yelling or shouting, as a sign of respect as they stood up.

Jinx and Jack turned to each other with a question mark above their heads then faced the stage. Raven looked to the right and noticed the 2 with wonder expressions, she turned to face the audience once more and continued her speech

"I **really** am gonna miss everyone in this club" she said eyes closed, "So, let me sing for you...one last time..."

At that, the lights in the club dimmed as one main spotlight stayed lit, focusing on the masked maiden. Raven placed the mike on its' stand and took a step back as she breathed in just when the instrumental began to play...

_**()(Boy you're so hard to believe  
Boy you're so hard to believe )**_

_**Yea, yea yea-ee... Ohh oo, no no no...  
**_

_**Just a friend  
That's all I've ever been to you...  
Oh just a girl  
Who wants to be the center of your world  
But I ain't got much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just your girl...  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you...**_

**_I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh...  
You don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love..._**

_**In my dreams  
I see us both together constantly...  
Why can't you see  
This love that's here for you inside of me  
Ohhh...**_

_**What do I have to do  
For you to notice this  
You look at her with love  
With me it's just friendship  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you...**_

**_I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh...  
You don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love..._**

**_What do you see in her  
You don't see in me (don't see in me)  
Boy you're so hard to believe  
Why do you show her love!  
But there's none for me  
Boy you don't make sense to me  
Is it cause I don't have much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you, to you! You! YOU! Woaw yeahh...  
I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok (everything ain't ok!)  
But ohh  
You don't know how it feels to be so in love (so in love wit'chu baby!)  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love..._**

**_(Boy you're so hard to believe)..._**

Instantly when the music and singing stopped, the spotlight switched off for dramatic affect. And it worked, as the audience cheered and applaud once more and even louder but still with the same amount of respect and reminisce.

The spotlight turned on once more, only this time to reveal the masked girl with streaks of salty tears flowing from her face

"Thank you..." she whispered into the mike, "thank you...so much...", she closed her eyes and let more tears flow as she remember in her surroundings; being the sounds, whistles and hollers of the audience, including Jack and Jinx. And the happiness she was feeling at this very moment

This was White Dove's last performance, as it was Raven's final goodbye...

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**() Secret Love-Jojo. I dnt own dis song either (**_

_**My best fren askd me if I wud use dis song for wen Rae sings and I thot it was fittin for Rae's sitch so I used it and hoped ya'll lyk dis chap -**_

**_Reviews are appreciated._**


	11. Le Carnaval de Cirque

**_ZzzOMG! PLEASE DNT KILL ME!! Sori_** 4 the l8 update ya'll, been either too bz or too lazy P lol. Anyways I quite lyk dis chapter and I worked hard on it and I'm proud. So dnt waste time! Go on and read!

**_Disclaimer: I dnt_** own TT, but _**I DO own EVERYTHING in dis chapter!**_ So HAH!

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

_**Saturday Dawn...**_

The bright sun peeked over the horizon of the sea, slowly illuminating the fields and city grounds. Light shone on the surface of the sea making it twinkle beautifully like small stars, alongside it; a warm-cool breeze sweeping through the air. From dark blue night to a rising soft baby blue day...

On the roof awaiting the sunrise for a sign of new day, Raven had cried all that she had inside, fully out yesterday when she went to sleep. Yes, she didn't rest as well or as much as she should've but she just had to let it all out instead of keeping it in and letting it grow immensely inside of her...

She sighed, "I've cried it all out... and now I'll stop, I have to. I need to... I _want _to...", she sighed once more

Raven sat herself on the roofs' railing and let her legs dangle and sway as she pleased. Closing her eyes and tried to feel relaxed, it's been a long time since she even had times like this to calm herself both physically and mentally...

"Hey Raven!!"

_**'But it looks like I'll never get those times' **_Raven thought sarcastically as she hung her head low in dismay.

The roof door burst open to reveal an excited, Cheshire-grinning green fur-ball...

Beast Boy looked around before spotting his target and practically bounced over to her. What was he all chipper about?

_**'Whatever it is...it's never good for me' **_Raven thought once more

"OH..Raven!" Beast Boy yelled in a sing-song voice

Raven yelled back, "I'm right NEXT TO YOU HERE!"

Sweat dropped, beast boy replied, "Eh-heh-heh, sorry"

"What do you want?"

"Today's gonna be SO MUCH FUN!! I'm SO EXCITED! AREN'T YOU EXCITED!!" He yelled, raising his arms up

Raven wiped away the new '_rain' _drops as she replied, "I MIGHT BE IF YOU WOULD STOP YELLING!!" she growled

Beast Boy squeaked, "S-sorry, haha, I'm just sooo excited! I mean we're going to an event that only comes **once **a year! And it's gonna be awesome! Playing stall games, meet hot girls, eat food, watch performances, meet hot girls" he looked up as he counted with his fingers, "did I mention meet hot girls?"

Raven's eyes slit annoyingly, "No, how bout you say it ten more times and maybe **then** I'll know you've said it" she rolled her eyes

Beast Boy grunted at her sarcasm, it always **is **one of her talents

"Whatever, hey are you okay? You look really sleepy plus you look like you haven't meditated in days"

"Gee what makes you say that.." she told as streaks of black power zapped from her like currents in a light bulb

Beast Boy inched a little bit further from her, afraid If he said something wrong he'd be flying off the roof...and **not **be able to fly

"Well, then.. why don't you go get some rest?"

"I can't Beast Boy"

"Why not?"

"Let's just say I've been uneasy these passed...year**s**"

"Year-**s**? Why? Are you alright? Come on Raven"

She sighed, "Forget it Beast Boy-"

"Aww come on! I mean Cy's been actin weird lately and Robin's been acting like..I don't know, as if he forgot something! And you're...you're.."

"Tired..."

"Huh?"

"I'm just... just _tired_ right now Beast Boy. You'll find out tonight anyway.."

Beast Boy sighed, he gave up trying to talk Raven into telling him. For now, he'll just have to take her answer in being 'Find out tonight' and settle with it, right now he's just worried about Raven not being as_ 'up beat' _as she usually is

"Fine...**at least **go meditate if you can't sleep"

"You know what?" she told as she stood up, "That's the smartest thing I've heard from you. I'll go and do it now"

Beast Boy smiled, "Nuh-uh, the smartest thing you've heard from me _**yet**_"

She smiled back, "Rrriiiggghhhttt, later Beast Boy. And yea I'm excited for tonight"

His eyes twinkled, "Did I mention we're gonna meet girls?!"...

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Raven walked down the halls of Titans Tower heading for her room, passing corners that look exactly alike and in a tired manner. Maybe staying up just to end your tears wasn't such a good idea

_**'Now she tells me...' **_Raven thought tiredly.

After a few minutes, Raven finally reached her room and entered her 6 digit code for entrance.

"Looks like I might as well meditate, maybe that'll help me regain some strength" she sighed, "and talk to my emotions for what's to come..."

And so, Raven settled herself on her purple rug in the middle of her room and sat in her lotus position. She left her hood down, breathed in and out and calmed herself, then began chanting her favorite 3 words...

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

She chanted for a few seconds till she got a steady rhythm, as she opened her eyes, they shined white and her mind began to slowly loosen inside...

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Nevermore...**_

Raven was walking down the dreadful looking pathway towards Knowledges' grounds, she had asked all of her emotions to gather there for a _meeting_.

"A few more minutes and I'm there.." she sighed, Raven was too tired to teleport herself, and just cause it looks easy doesn't mean it is, it takes quite an amount of energy to teleport.

A few baby ravens (the birds) perched onto a few dead hollow trees as they watched their master, with twinkling red-eyes, make way to Knowledges' land. They chirped in sweet-innocent tones as a sign of normality but they can be little monsters once messed with. If only Beast Boy and Cyborg knew that before they came into her mind that fateful day. They sure learned their lesson...

Then, there, at the peak of the pathway; stood the dreary-gray archway into Knowledges' land and Raven picked up a faster pace so she doesn't waste time to talk. Raven slowed down just at the entrance and placed herself through slowly and was met with a maze of books. Shelves **filled **with nothing but books. Books on chairs, on tables, here - there – everywhere! The only thing that was visible besides the furnitures and lamps were torches and the floor.

"Thank Azarath I know my directions" Raven said to herself

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

"Knowledge!" shouted Happy, "Where's Raven?? Isn't she supposed to be here by now?"

The yellow-cloaked said emotion sighed in annoyance as she replied, "Happy how many times do I have to tell you that she'll be here in a few minutes!!"

The pink-cloaked emotion huffed as she sat down on a green-color-pillowed chair. All the emotions had begun settling either on the floor or on the few chairs that were placed neatly along the ends of the endless rows of book shelves.

"Well it's not her fault for being anxious" said the gray-cloaked Timid, "I mean all of us are, I mean this is...our last day and I'm afraid of what will happen"

Bravery stood up and began to pace back and forth, "Timid you're always afraid. The very meaning of Timid is bashful and mainly fearful so shhh!" she told a little frustrated

"Bravery don't talk to Timid like that! She can't help but feel as she does because that's what she symbolizes!" told the light-blue-cloaked Patience

"Well it's not my fault for shouting! I mean yeah I can't wait to kick that old witches' butt but-!"

"But nothing! We're all feeling anxious okay but-"

"I can't help it!"

The 2 emotions began fighting, but only with words and motions not physically, even **if **they both wanted to. In Nevermore, emotions aren't allowed to physically battle with each other in worry of over-taking the realm of Nevermore itself. Only one being may have control over it and that is Raven, and Raven only.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SSSSHUUUTTT UUUPPPP!!"

Both quarreling emotions stopped their words instantly, in fear of angering the most fearful being in Nevermore; The demon side of Raven, who was now the emotion Anger. The crimson-red-cloaked emotion was up to her nerves with all the noise contributed by Bravery and Patience

"If you two don't shut up right now, I'll be happy enough to shut you both up myself! And **not** just your mouths" said the booming voice of Anger, which was just like Raven's voice only deeper and more intimidating, if that was possible...

"S-s-sorry..." gulped the 2 emotions

And just on time before Anger had more to say, Raven appeared beside the corner of an ancient book shelf, looking as emotionless as before

All of the other emotions had turned their attention towards their master as she headed for the trio of noises

"So this was the ruckus I heard just a few blocks before"

"RAVEN!!" yelled Happy as she ran over and hugged Raven

"Y-yea you can l-let go now H-Happy" Raven stuttered from the tight hug

Happy gasped as she released Raven from her hug, "Oh! Sorry Raven haha! I'm just so happy to see you!"

Raven dusted herself off while replying, "Happy, you're always _happy_ so there's no actual point in you saying you're happy when everyone knows you are"

"She's got a point" told Knowledge as she folded her arms and slanted her figure

Happy just giggled and skipped over to talk to the other emotions. Raven turned her attention to the 3

"Well she started-!", "No I did not! She-!", "These morons kept on-!", All 3 babbled in unison

Raven covered her ears with her hands from the loud babblers, until she couldn't take it anymore, "SSSHHHUUTTT UUUPPPP!!"

"Yeesh, now we know how alike she is with Anger" whispered Humor, who was also sarcasm, to Happy. The pink chipper emotion giggled, along with the other emotions

Raven grunted, she placed her hand on her forehead as she turned to Knowledge

"And why didn't you stop them?"

Knowledge raised her arms and shoulders up in defense as she told, "Hey, I'm not a miracle worker you know"

"And yet **you're **the smart one"

"She's got a point" chirped Happy in a sing-song voice

Knowledge just turned her head away as she huffed, just as Raven sighed

"Enough with the riff-raff already. Bravery started it by shouting at Timid then Patience came along and thought that yelling back at her would make her stop but it just made them dispute, then Anger couldn't take it anymore so she decided to make them shut up, and since we all know that we don't wanna make Anger, well, angry so they both shushed. Then Anger had more to say but you showed up just in time and came all the way here and so on with Knowledge and yeah that's pretty much it" Truth blunted it all out

Eye-blinking, they all sighed. Raven massaged her temple for a while more then began to talk

"Knowledge, mind putting out your table now?"

She nodded and snapped her fingers. The ground shook for only, what seemed to be, 10 seconds then stopped. Knowledge led them all towards the other side of the maze of books and stopped at a brown, black-framed door. Knowledge turned the Golden knob, stepped inside and motioned for the others to come in.

"And you couldn't have told us to meet in this part of your place at first Why?" Happy questioned

"Eh, didn't think of it till Raven told me to".

The room was quite large for an actual meeting room except in the very middle stood a, roughly about, 15-16 foot long wooden table; nicely polished and beautifully designed. With rows of red-cushioned arm chairs neatly aligned. Each emotion took a seat as Raven took the one at the very end as they all settle the need for what's to be said.

Raven fiddled with her chained mask before speaking, "As you all know, this is our last day here..." she didn't want it to come out sounding so, full of despair but it did

"So I'm here to see and hear what you all have to say about the upcoming events. Who wants to go first?"

There was a soft rustle throughout the room as they all began to think it all through. After a few minutes, Knowledge stood up, hands placed on the table whilst clearing her throat

"I think what we're worried about, right now, is what that evil witch will do when she finds out about the bargain you made with Jinx"

Raven had her chin rest upon her clasped hands as she looked at her 2 emotions.

"1st Knowledge, That _witch _may have placed a curse upon us but that was when I was young and vulnerable, but I -no- **We** have grown to be stronger and we all know we are. It's just that the curse is still placed and working, so we can't change that. BUT even IF that witch finds out, we'll be long gone before she **fully **understands how we even got away, and to somewhere she won't be able to find nor know about"

Bravery's eyes slit in wonder, "You seem so sure Raven, but we don't even **know **_**where **_that said place is"

"I don't know how I feel this assurance, nor where this place will be. But..." she touched her chained-mask, "I have a feeling, that where ever it is...We'll be safe, and it'll be warm enough to call home..."

They all exhaled their breath they didn't even knew were on hold. Relief was shown on all their faces as well as Raven's.

"But...what will _she _do? I mean, she did say, that she'll set something up _specially _to hurt us before the curse is fulfilled tonight" Timid added in, with much fear in her soft voice.

Silence.

Worry has risen.

"Way to bring down the mood Timid" Humor sighed

Raven pressed her mask in between her thumbs, in thought

"We may not know what she's planning for that, but she doesn't know what's coming from us either. Whatever she's set, we'll be ready. Because, we have help" Raven told with a full sincere/proud smile.

All of the emotions settled their faces with a smile. Trusting and believing in their master and also feeling, that they're ready for what is to come.

Damn are they wrong...

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Titans Garage...**_

Everyone was already inside the T-Car waiting for departure and they would be there on time...except, Beast Boy wanted to make a tofu-sandwich at the last minute...

_**BEEP! BEEP!!**_

"YO! BB!! U BETTER HURRY UP BEFORE I COME AND KICK YO ASS IN THIS CAR! NOW COME ON!!" Cyborg yelled half-out of his precious baby's window

Running footsteps were heard as Beast Boy made his way towards the car. Cyborg tapped his finger on the steering wheel impatiently as he awaits the green fur-ball with Raven in the passenger seat, as Robin and Starfire were in the back row.

Cyborg turned to look at his little sister and see if she was alright, that was when he noticed her little chain...

"Ooooh, shiny. Hey Rae, where'd you get that from?" he pointed

Raven had been subconscious, she felt like she had forgotten something, until Cyborgs' voice came in, "Huh? Oh this?" she asked clasping it into her palm so no one could really see

"Yea, who gave that necklace to you?"

_**'Necklace...Necklace...' **_she gasped, **_'NECKLACE!'_**

Raven's eyes popped, now she remembers what she forgot, and she has to get it!

"Sorry Cy!" she yelled whilst getting out of the car just as Beast Boy had arrived

"EY! WHERE ARE **YOU** GOIN NOW?!" Cy shouted

"I'll be back Cy!! It'll just take a few minutes!!" she told as she teleported herself to her room as to not waste anymore time.

As soon as Raven had phased into her room, she turned towards her big-round bed. She kneeled down at the foot of the bed, picked up her purple quilt and reached under for her item.

See what others didn't know, was that Raven had an important-special item that she'd ONLY bring on special occasions. Seeing as how she would love her first ever Circus, she'll bring it.

"Got'cha!" she said in victory

Raven pulled out a jewelry box made from real silver, it shined slightly as it was set in front of her. It had an intriguing design on it as well; beautiful flowers aligning with vines upon the sides, with a main flower that looked like a mix of lily and orchid on the right and left hand side, forming a look of bloom. But the most eye-catching part was on the very top, was a design of a Dove next to a Raven their wings almost open as if to take flight. Purple gems were placed as their eyes making them look lively. And aligning on the sides were the same few flowers and words in Raven's native language in a perfect design...

_**(A) **_It read...

_**Aktoni nu shakru Za lona shazi Mektaraz**_

Raven whispered the translation, "Believe in yourself And you will Take Flight". She placed her palm onto it and opened the lid, revealing shiny-beautiful jewelry. Not as many as Starfire would have but even she has her fair share of jewelry.

There was a compartment inside that kept her special item, and she pulled onto the ribbon that revealed it. Raven took it out and admired its' shine.

_**(B) **_It was a stunning sterling silver Heart Locket, covered with a detailed pattern of Marcasites surrounding a lovely lavender **genuine** Amethyst in a style reminiscent of popular Victorian patterns along a silver chain. Apparently here on earth; Marcasites were enormously popular in Victorian jewelry for the way in which they were able to capture the sparkle of candlelight and light of the Moon. The most unusual feature of this pendant is that it opens up to reveal 4 separate openings for cherished pictures, making a 4 leaf clover pattern.

This very necklace was, no, **is **her most precious treasure ever. Second would be her new-given mask. Raven's locket was specially made just for her. Like a music box; once opened, music began to play

The lovely melody played soothingly, reminding Raven that it was her lullaby, thus triggering a past memory...

_**FLASHBACK...**_

"_My girl, my beautiful little girl" the woman called worriedly_

_The woman in white cloak had beautiful features and soft expression, she had long violet hair that flowed gracefully behind her back. Eyes twinkling with care and slight worry in search for her daughter. She walked down the halls which displayed classic paintings of many things that had inspired its artist to do so, all hanging on a peach-colored wall..._

"_Baby girl, where are you?" she called once more_

_When she was about to turn a left corner..._

"_BOO!"_

_The woman jumped, startled as the little girl she was searching for laughed with joy_

"_Hahaha, I got you mommy hehehe" the 3 year-old child laughed_

_After getting her heart beat in its usual rhythm, said woman picked her daughter up_

"_Raven, how many times have I told you not to do that?"_

_Said little girl looked up at her mother with a playful-innocent look in her eyes, "...47, and counting hehe"_

_Arella sighed once more and walked on towards Raven's room_

"_You know it's bed time Raven, the maids had to call me to find you because they couldn't sense you at all"_

"_But I don't feel sweepy mother" she said in her young un-polished diction, rubbing her eye and yawned_

_Arella smiled, "Well you do now, you're very good at blocking your aura so no one could find you BUT it is not something to be played with, understand?"_

_Raven layed her head onto her mother's shoulder, "Yes mother"_

_A few minutes passed by, and soon both females have reached Raven's room. Arella stopped in front of a dark-brown, black framed door wich had a symbol of a Raven in the very center, showing it was her daughter's room. She balanced Raven on her right hand, and turned the knob with her left. They entered and walked towards the bed. Little Raven's room was just like a normal bedroom layout; a comfy red-blanket bed with a soft pillow set next to the right, a small table beside it, a rocking chair near the left side and a dresser in the middle aligned with the cream-colored wall._

"_Mommy, will I..." little Raven hesitated, "will I..really complete my destiny?"_

_Arella was taken aback by her sudden question, she herself let her smile slightly falter. But she believed in her daughter as much as she loved her._

"_Raven, I may not know if you do accomplish your horrid 'destiny' but I pray you don't nor have to" she told as she layed her daughter down on her bed_

"_But, what if I do?" she asked sadly_

_A few minutes of silence._

"_My baby girl, whether you do fulfill it. It won't be your fault, you will not be burdened with guilt. Whatever happens, Raven, I'll **always **be with you. You must believe and **hope **to always do what is right. But remember this Raven; You have to let that little Light within you shine bright, with all your Hope and Belief in yourself. You must also know, that you can not do everything alone. Accept help when offered, understand?"_

_Raven nodded, a part of her still felt sad yet it was lessening with how much love and belief her mother had for her. She smiled_

_Arella smiled back. She set her child under the covers and sat beside her facing the bed table. There, on top of the polished wood beside the lamp, lay a Silver Music box. On top was a design of a white Lily blooming next to a crescent Moon and inter-twined vines along the whole box._

"_Mommy, sing me the lullaby you wrote for me. I love it so much!" Raven squealed_

_Arella giggled, "Of course Raven...". She turned the key on the right side of the Music Box and opened it, releasing a soft-sweet melody. She sang... **(C)...**_

_**Close your eyes  
Baby girl  
Feel the Light of Day turn to Night  
Soon you'll dream, fade with wings  
Lets fly away my Raven bird**_

_**Though in darkness you were born  
Light shines in all and every soul  
Even if you long, You're not alone  
Hope's waiting for tomorrow...**_

_**(Instrumental interlude) **_

_While the interlude played, Raven's eyes had already softly-shut with her mother lovingly stroking her hair. And continued to sing..._

_**Magic's everywhere you go  
Challenges awaiting to unfold  
Love is always by your side  
The Dream becomes a Lullaby**_

_**Fight with heart, Feel with mind  
Life's not always as it ought to be  
I'll always be with you  
You will always be a part of me...  
**_

_**Face your life with wings of Light...  
The Dream becomes a Lullaby...**_

_The music ended as it automatically closes the lid. And there, lying in bed, slept the little Raven. All fast asleep awaiting for a dream, just as Arella kissed her forehead and bid goodnight_

"_I will always love you my baby girl, and no matter what, I'll always be with you, even when you dream..."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

You'd think the time span of the flashback would be about 10 minutes right? Yet it only seemed to be 5 minutes for Raven to take her necklace and warp back into the T-Car. Unfortunately, Beast Boy took the front passenger's seat and his excuse being:

"What?? You left so now I call it!"

Sadly, since Raven didn't want to waste anymore time arguing (as much as she wanted to) she sat behind Beast Boy in the back row. Having Starfire in the middle of her and Robin. Tension rose between the two girls.

Once Cyborg revved the car engine; Off they went, into the fading sunset as Night began to sway into the sky. Moon beginning to shine with stars twinkling freely as they complimented the night.

Curiosity struck Starfire as she turned towards Raven, whom had her right elbow on the car window seal and hand supporting her chin, looking as bored as ever. Once Raven had climbed back into the T-Car, Starfire never saw anything she had forgotten to take.

She hesitated before asking, "Friend Raven, what was it that you had forgotten to take?"

Raven instantly twitched at the mention of 'Friend' and resisted punching her then and there

"Nothing you need to know" she said coldly, not even turning her attention

Starfire looked at her clasped hands that lay on her lap, she knew very as to why Raven was so cold towards her. Yet, Starfire could not stop deceiving her. She had no choice...

Cyborg, being the annalist he is, saw the tension between the 2 females and thought he'd try to ease it up

"Hey, how bout some music?" he asked turning the radio knob and volume up

"Yea!" BB shouted.

Chris Brown-Forever was on, both front passengers danced to the song and even Robin nodded to the tune. Though the music did help ease some of the aroused malaise, Raven was still tying down the demon that wanted so much to lash out onto the alien besides.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**In a cave, hidden inside a Mountain...**_

Red eyes gleamed evilly followed by loud cackling, **"Tonight is the night my caged Raven.." **a smile formed, showing two snake-like fangs in either side of the mouth even when closed, like Beast Boy's does only longer and as sharp as a silver knife.

Another round of cackling, **"Oh, I shall savior the moment you become mine. And then, after I take what is yours, I will savior the moment after hahaha!!"**

The Last round of cackling echoed throughout the dark cave cave, scaring bats and other living beings close by as those very red eyes gleamed with utter evil...

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Le Carnaval de Cirque Arrivée...**_

Cyborg's anger started to build up because they were exactly 20 minutes late. Why? Besides BB's 'quick' snackage and Raven's forgotten item, the traffic down here was bad as well.

"Thanks a lot BB" Cy gritted

"What?!" Beast Boy shouted

After 8 full minutes, Cyborg thought to improvise with the large garbage bin on the left side entrance...

"Great choice Cyborg" Raven toned whilst getting out of the car

"Hey! The whole parkin lot's full and the right side got even more junk" he replied as he got out

"Alright ya'll! Let's ge-!" when Cy turned towards the car once more to lock it, the others had already ran inside

"Ey! Wait up!" he shouted as he 'beeped' the car security on and ran towards the main source of joy...

_**Le Carnaval de Cirque...**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

**_MUST READ!!_**

**_Le Carnaval de Cirque Arrivée _**means The Circus Carnival Arrival. And** _Le Carnaval de Cirque _**means The Circus Carnival. It's French P

**_(A) _**I made up the language from the back of Raven's necklace, yea so don't get confused lol

**_(B) Dis _**is 1 thing dat I **dnt **own in dis chap, the necklace. To see a picture of it, go to my profile and under the 'Storeez in the makin...' section, go to my story True Love's Curse TTT and der shud be a link I put in.

**_(C) _**Now **_DIS I OWN _**I, myself MADE dis lullaby. I love it a lot. So whomever wants to borrow it MUST ask me FIRST! If anyone steals it then I can tell u ders NO point in sayin u made it cause I've told ALL of my family I made it plus Vianna and Raerobgal NOE I made it. So all I gotta say if u steal is that YOU'LL be 7 more steps towards Hell... U've been warned 0.0

**_xoxoxMystiquexoxox_**


End file.
